The Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals
by ThunderClouds7
Summary: Our story begins approximately 103 years after Ganondorf's Defeat. A young boy grows up with the Zoras until a letter arrives from the Princess of Destiny. It sends him off on a journey across the land and time itself with the fairy Ceila.
1. Prologue: A Favor

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Prologue: A Favor

The cloaked woman hurried out of the city with a feeling of dread pounding in her veins. The tiny bundle in her arms stirred gently, and she fixed the blanket around it so it was a little higher. No one noticed as she hurried through the market and slid through the secret passage that went under the wall and out to Hyrule Field that only she knew about. She slipped quietly through the river surrounding the castle and paused on the edge of Hyrule Field, searching for the Stalchildren that so usually plagued her. She saw none.

The woman took off across the gently sloping ground towards a small wooden bridge to her left. She didn't hear the gentle scratching sounds coming from the earth behind her. Nor did she hear the quiet swishing of dry bones rubbing against each other. She felt something catch on her cloak and try to pull her back. She spun around and gasped at the leering skull behind her. She tore her cloak from its clutches and stumbled back into the arms of another Stalchild. She ripped herself away and clutched her bundle closer to her. The sharp nub of a finger scratched across her face, drawing blood. She ran as more Stalchildren began to appear but there were too many, and their fingers tore at her clothes and flesh. She gasped when some kind of purple gel fell on an open cut on her arm and seeped into the wound, seeming to set her arm on fire.

The woman turned and ran as hard and fast as she could; she could feel the poison coursing through her veins. The Stalchildren pursued her but couldn't keep up. She crossed the bridge and turned right. There was a stitch buried in her side. She turned into Zora territory and splashed through the river to the other side of the bank. All the Octoroks were asleep and none bothered her as she scrambled across the slippery rocks. She followed the river up to its source. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. She stood on the small plaque and pulled an ocarina out from the small pack on her back, blowing into it a quiet and slightly haunting melody. The falls parted and she jumped across the small gap.

She came out in the beautiful Zora's Domain but she could barely see the clear blue waters through the blurring of her vision. She stumbled down the path and back up the hill to the throne room of King Zora. Other Zoras popped their heads up above the water to watch the progress of the strange cloaked woman. Nobody recognized her.

She collapsed on the pedestal of the great king and pushed back her hood. Her long, blonde, sweat soaked hair lined her worn and tired looking face. She looked up at King Zora and when she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. "Please," she said, "please take care of him." She set the small bundle, now beginning to stir, down in front of her and placed the bag on her back beside it.

"Lilya, what's happened?" King Zora asked with concern

"I've had a dream," answered Lilya, "of darkness and death for my family. I need you to protect my son. I saved your child's life, now you save mine's."

King Zora nodded his great head. "Of course I shall care for your child."

"Adopt him as your own," Lilya pressed.

King Zora nodded his agreement and Lila smiled her thanks. "His name is Link. Give this too him," she indicated the package, "when he comes of age. Tell him I love him every day. And tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be there for him." And she collapsed, never to move again. King Zora stared at the small wriggling bundle. Just what was going on?

**Enia****: I really shouldn't be putting this up. I haven't even **_**beaten**_** the game at; I'm only at the Shadow Temple. It's a hard game and it doesn't help that my controller is sucky. Oh well. I really like this story so I'm puttin' it up. Please give me some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Birthday Letter

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter One: A Birthday Letter

The three young children splashed and laughed in the warm waters of the Zora's Domain. They were an odd group; two Zoras and a pointy-eared Hylian boy. The Hylian boy's shaggy blonde hair was saturated with water as he dove away from the Zora boy. He hit the water with a splash and the Zora girl giggled; the blue necklace around her neck caught a beam of light and sparkled.

An older Zora descended from King Zora's throne room and called out to the three youths. "Link, Sol, Princess Ria; King Zora wants to see you."

The three stopped in their play. "That's right!" Link cried happily. "It's my birthday today!"

Link and Sol raced each other to the path with Princess Ria following close behind. They followed the Zora guard eagerly but right outside the throne room the guard stopped. "Not you two; King Zora only wants to see Link. You two can wait out here."

Princess Ria stomped her foot angrily. "I want to go in."

The Zora shook his head. "Sorry Princess. King's orders."

Ria huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Link smiled at his friends, followed the guard into the watery room, and bowed before King Zora on the large pedestal. Little did he know that he was standing in the exact spot his mother had kneeled eleven years ago. King Zora smiled down at him kindly. There was something lying next to his large bulk but Link couldn't quite see what it was.

"Congradulations, Link," King Zora began. "You've come of age. Your mother told me to present you with this," he picked the package up with his small hands, "when you turned eleven. I'm proud to give this too you. Take it with my blessing." Link stepped forward to receive the bundle. It was small and squishy and wrapped in brown paper. Link slowly untied the twine. He unwrapped the paper and pulled out the contents.

Link gasped. He hadn't been told about his heritage but he knew that his great-great-grandfather had been the Hero of Time. And now, in his hands, were the Hero's Clothes. The dark green tunic and hat, the brown belt with its golden buckle, the soft leather boots, and a small leather bag. The clothes had been sewn many times, giving them a used feel. With the clothes was a small ocarina; the Fairy Ocarina. "Wow," he breathed, running his hands over the cloth.

"Why don't you try them on?" King Zora suggested.

Link quickly did; the clothes fit him perfectly.

"You look just like him," King Zora had seen the Hero of Time a couple of times when he was a small child.

Link blew on the ocarina gently and a soft lilting note came out. "Wow," he said again.

"Link!" Princess Ria yelled suddenly. "Get back out here and tell us what's going on!"

King Zora nodded at Link to go and Link ran down the steps of the pedestal and back out into the hallway. "Woah!" Sol gasped. "You look so cool!"

Princess Ria giggled in agreement and turned slightly red.

"Thanks guys," Link said.

A Zora appeared before them. "Come on you three! It's almost time for the feast!" and he disappeared again. Link Sol and Ria looked at each other before taking off to see who could get there first. Link jumped off the side and dove into the water, heading down into the air bubbled deep below the surface. Bright lights played across the surface that Link broke through just seconds before his laughing companions.

The feast was already in full swing when they arrived. Link tried to wring his hat out some but he didn't really mind being soaking wet; when one lives in the Zora's Domain, one gets used to being wet. People looked up from the roaring fire – introduced by Link's great-great-grandfather – to congradulate him and compliment his new clothes. Link thanked them as he, Sol, and Princess Ria made their way to an empty fire. Sol left to go get a giant platter of food, leaving Link and Ria sitting by the fire. Link sat a little closer to the flames than Ria did; wanting to dry his clothes off.

"You look really cute in those clothes," Princess Ria said with a nervous giggle.

Link turned bright red. "Um… thanks."

There was an awkward silence in which they both sat there blushing. The blush was more pronounced in Ria's pale fish-like skin. Sol suddenly burst in and broke the silence. "I got a great load!" he crowed happily. "Fish and trout and minnows and guppies and some river weed!"

"Great," Link said distractedly.

Sol plopped himself down and speared a large fish on the end of a wooden stick. "Hey, hey, guess what?" he continued before either of them could say anything. "I got accepted as an apprentice guard!"

"That's awesome," said Link sincerely. Sol handed him a slightly charred fish. They ate and they laughed, joking and making fun of each other. Link was perfectly happy, this was easily the best birthday he'd ever had… except for a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't place.

After the feast was over Link, Sol, and Ria started back to their rooms. They had to pass by the throne room on their way and voices inside caused them to stop. It was King Zora and a couple of others. "I don't think we should let them go," King Zora was saying. "I think it may be a trap."

The three of them froze. Sol pulled them into the throne room through the shadows and they hid behind a curtain to listen.

* * *

><p>King Zora stared at the note in his hand. It appeared to be from Princess Zelda but as far as he could tell there wasn't any royal seal or signature. It was handwritten on heavy parchment paper in a dark blue ink that didn't bleed. It was written in a curling, girlish hand. But it still didn't ring true.<p>

_Dear King Zora,_

_I must see the young Hylian charge in your care. Something has come up where I believe he is needed. I cannot disclose the exact details of this mission in a letter, but rest assured that it is of utmost importance. Lives may depend on his actions, millions of lives. Please don't disregard this letter!_

_Have him meet me at the marketplace clock tower at noon tomorrow. This conversation is for us and us alone. I will explain the details to him and send him on his way._

_Thank you,_

_Princess Zelda_

King Zora didn't want Link to go. He thought the whole thing smelled like a trap. His advisors thought so too. So they decided they wouldn't tell the boy; that would be best.

"Did you remember to tell him?" one of his advisors asked suddenly. The room had been silent for a couple of minutes and the three eavesdroppers had been about to sneak out. But now they froze and shot each other a glance.

"Oh shoot! I forgot!" King Zora gasped. "I'll tell him later. I don't think it much matters anyways."

Outside Link was thinking _Tell me what? Tell me what?_ But the king and his advisors said nothing else on the matter. Someone yawned and chairs creeked as the Zoras stood up. "Let's get out of here!" Sol hissed as he yanked on his companion's hands. They reluctantly followed him out and ran up the stairs and out of sight just before the Zora Council poured out.

Back in their rooms the three stared at each other. "What was that out about?" Sol asked.

Link shrugged.

"We should do as the note says!" Sol continued vehemently. "It could be important! It could mean the fate of the world!"

Link laughed. "Don't be so dramatic, Sol. I'm sure it's nothing like that."

"But we'll never know unless we go!" Sol said. He was getting worked up over it, pacing the room and waving his arms around.

"But what about what Father and the others said?" Princess Ria asked timidly. "They obviously don't want Link to go. Maybe we should respect that."

Sol made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "Where's your sense of adventure, Princess? I say we go. You've always wanted to get out of here, Link."

Link nodded thoughtfully. Yes, lately he had begun to fell antsy about being cooped up in the Zora's Domain. He wanted adventure, he wanted danger, he wanted to know what it was like on the outside. "Alright," he said, "Let's go."

"Yes!" Sol pumped his fist in the air. "I'll go get a boat ready!" And he ran out of the room.

A small, wet had crept into Link's and he looked down to see Ria staring up at him imploringly. "Link," she said softly, "are you sure this is a good idea?" She sounded extremely nervous. Link place his other hand over hers.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

Ria's gaze hardened suddenly. "I'm going if you're going," she said determinedly.

"Alright then," Link smiled.

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda stared out of her window, allowing her hair to blow out around her. She sighed. <em>I wonder if they got my message,<em> she thought.

**Enia: Wow. Is it a trap of isn't it? Who knows. I do! But I ain't tellin'. Why would I? Psh, why would you even _think_ I would disclose such valuable information?**

**Anyways, until next time, please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: The Princess's Mission

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Two, Part One: The Princess's Mission

Sol gently shook Link awake. Princess Ria was already up and looking nervous. "Come on," Sol whispered. "We gotta go." Link slid out of bed already dressed, and followed the two Zoras out of the room. As they crept along Sol talked in a low voice. "Normally a trip like this would take a couple of days, but that's if we go on foot. If we take the river we should be down there in a couple of hours. We should be back here by dusk."

"But how are we going to get back up the river?" Link asked.

Sol stopped and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again; thinking. "Well crap," he muttered. "I didn't think of that. Psh, oh well. We'll figure that out when we get to it."

The three friends kept going, running silently down the stairs. They made it to the waterfall no problem, but as they were climbing up the ladder an angry voice stopped them. "And just where do _you_ think you're going?"

Link gulped; it was Sol's older brother, the strict Akron.

"Keep climbing," Sol hissed from above Link, "maybe he'll go away."

But Akron didn't. He strode forward and grabbed Link's foot, nearly dislodging him from the ladder. "Hey, let go!" Link yelped. He shook his foot and kicked out with the other one, trying to get the Zora to let go. Akron wouldn't. he pulled hard on Link's foot, almost taking his boot off. "Let go!" Link yelled again.

"I'm not going to let you go off and do something stupid," Akron grunted as Link's foot connected with his nose.

"Why do you care?" Link asked. Sol was reaching down from above but his hand was just out of reach. "It's not like I'm one of you. You've never liked me anyways!"

Akron's grip loosed slightly, but not long enough for Link to pull his boot out. "That's not true," the Zora guard said quietly. "You're the king's son and that makes you one of us."

"But did you really think that I'm going to stay here for my whole life? I want to see the world, Akron. Let me go." Link looked up at Sol for help.

_Jump_, his friend mouthed. Link nodded and put his free boot back on the rung. Then, with all his might, he lunged at Sol's open hands with his arms outstretched. Sol's hands caught Link's wrists and held tight, hauling him up and out of Akron's grasp. Link whacked his hip on the edge of the stone but he tumbled over anyways.

"Stop!" Akron yelled as the three friends scrambled up. They could hear him on the ladder; climbing as fast as he could. Link, Sol, and Ria took off towards the thundering waterfall.

"Jump!" Sol yelled, "The boat's just below the falls!"

The two Zoras when through without hesitation but Link stopped and looked back. Akron was just coming off the ladder. "Don't Link," he said, panting slightly. "Don't be a fool. You'll get yourself killed!"

"I can take care of myself," said Link defiantly and he jumped through the cold water.

He landed on the small ledge just outside the Zora's Domain. "Link! Down here!" Sol and Ria were down below him, struggling to keep the boat in place. Link jumped without a thought, like any eleven year old would, and landed neatly in the empty space. The boat rocked violently, almost tipping them over, and Sol released the rope; allowing the river to carry them rapidly away.

* * *

><p>Akron came through the waterfall just in time to see the small boat disappear around the bend. "Stop!" he yelled futilely. He cursed and rushed back into the Zora's Domain. He sprinted up the curling ramp to King Zora's room. He went up the stairs two at a time and stood there panting as he tried gasp out his message. "Your Majesty," he managed, "I… believe… we have… a problem. Link… my brother… and the Princess… just left… in a canoe. I don't know… where they're going but…" he trailed off and tried to regain his breath.<p>

King Zora had gone pale. "Could they have over heard us?" he mused. "That would be the only explanation, right?" He looked at Akron sharply. "Is there any way we can catch up with them?"

"I don't know, my lord," Akron answered. "They were moving fast and they've got a good head start."

"Send a boat out anyways. If you can't get them to come back, at the very least accompany them and make sure they don't come to harm."

Akron bowed quickly. "Yes sir." He ran out of the room.

King Zora sighed; this was exactly what he'd been worried about. Link had always been a strong-willed boy, always wanting to go out and explore, to see the world. He was brave and smart but also daring, unafraid to take risks that might get him hurt or killed. King Zora could only pray that he wouldn't do anything stupid. "Be safe my boy," he whispered. "For all of our sakes."

* * *

><p>The day was a cool one; perfect for the Zoras. The river's current carried them swiftly and all they had to do was make sure they didn't run into any rocks. Sol estimated that, at the rate they were going, they would reach Hyrule Field in a couple of hours. Link trailed his hand in the water, relishing the feeling of freedom.<p>

"Play us a song," Princess Ria said suddenly; she stared at Link eagerly.

"What?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Sol agreed. "Do it."

Link pulled the ocarina out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a bit larger than his fist and made of a light weight, green/white wood. The holes were just smaller than his fingers. "I don't really know how to play," he admitted.

"So what?" Sol asked. "I don't know how to steer a canoe yet I'm still trying." As if to prove his point, they hit a rock and the boat spun in slow, lazy circles.

Link shrugged and brought the instrument to his lips. He blew into it experimentally. A gentle note drifted out. Link ran his fingers across the holes; playing quick scale to figure out the pitches. The notes were clear and in tune.

"Wow, Link," Ria breathed in admiration. "You're a natural."

Link looked down modestly. "It just _feels_ right, you know."

They continued moving swiftly as Link fiddled around on the ocarina. And soon the three friends could see the bank of Hyrule Field. Link stood up eagerly, staring in awe at the vast expanse. He could see the vague outline of what looked like a horse drawn cart. He dropped back down onto his seat a grabbed a paddle. "Come on! Let's go!"

His friends readily grabbed their own paddles and soon they were moving even faster. As soon as the canoe hit land, Link was up and out. He stood on the soft grass and breathed the fresh air that was so different from the damp air of the Zora's Domain. Behind him Ria and Sol were pulling out cloaks and dipping them in the water to protect their sensitive bodies from the sun.

"Look out!" someone yelled suddenly. Link turned just in time to leap out of the way of a wildly bucking horse. He hit the ground hard and flipped over. He stood up as quickly as he could.

A young red-haired girl was chasing after a beautiful chestnut mare. The mare was a young horse, but Link didn't know what those were called. A broken rope hung from the horse's halter, one end frayed. Link ran after the horse, not wanting her to get away or get hurt. The lead rope flashed past his nose and he managed to grab onto it, but the horse jerked her head away, nearly yanking his arm out of its socket. The horse pulled him off his feet and began dragging him like a rag-doll. Link managed to pull his legs in front of him and his heels dug into the soft ground, leaving long brown furrows in the green. His efforts to stop her were for naught.

"Epona, stop!" yelled the red-haired girl. She chased after them, singing a couplebars of a soothing melody. The horse, Epona, ignored her.

Suddenly an absolutely _insane_ idea came to Link. It would either work or get him seriously injured, maybe even killed. He went for it anyways.

Link jumped into the air and began pulling himself forward with the rope. When he was close enough, he pulled his legs in and wrapped them around the horse's midsection. Epona, sensing a foreign presence on her back, began to buck wildly. Link held on for dear life. "Stop!" he yelled. Epona paid him no heed.

Gathering himself, Link wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned in close to her ear. "Hey," he whispered as soothingly as he could, "it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you. I promise. Just calm down, 'k? Calm down."

The horse bucked him off in response. He flew through the air and landed, his shoulder leaving dents in the earth before he flipped over and skidded to a stop. Link groaned and spat out a lump of dirt. Princess Ria rushed over helped him sit up. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "Are you okay? That was so brave of you! I hope you're not hurt!"

He waved her concerns away. "I'm fine Princess, really. I just got the wind knocked out of me is all."

Concerned friend turned to scolding mother. "Why did you _do_ that you idiot? You could've gotten seriously hurt! You had me really worried! Don't _ever_ do something like that again!"

"I'm fine, Ria," Linnk snapped. Ria recoiled, obviously hurt. Link pushed himself to his feet and gave her a smile. "I knew what I was doing. You don't have to worry about me."

"Epona!" the red-haired girl yelled again before Ria could say anything else. Link looked around with a start. The horse was getting further and further away and the girl couldn't keep up. Link suddenly remembered the song that she'd been trying to sing; it obviously had some kind of significance. He hadn't heard it for long but for some reason it had stuck in his mind. Pulling out his ocarina, he began to play.

The notes washed their way through the air and the horse froze, visibly relaxing. She turned and trotted back to Link. She stared at him with calm, intelligent eyes that asked, _Well, what do you want?_

The red-haired girl ran up, panting, the bottom of her white dress stained green. "Thanks," she took the horse's lead and began stroking her long nose. "Where'd you hear that song?"

"I heard you singing it," Link answered.

"And you picked it up just like that?"

He shrugged.

The girl regarded him. "It's called Epona's Song. It's the only thing that can calm her."

"Well I'm glad it worked," Link said. "Else she would've gotten away."

The girl nodded.

"THAT WAS FREAKING _AWESOME_!" an ecstatic voice shrieked from behind them as Sol barged into the conversation. "YOU ARE THE COOLEST PERSON IN THE WORLD, LINK!"

Link stuck one finger in his ear and shook it. "Jeez, no need to be so loud, Sol."

"Sorry, sorry," the Zora muttered with an eye roll. Then he caught sight of who Link was talking too. Interest sparked in his expression. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Indigo," the girl said with a giggle. "And you are…?"

"Sol," the Zora boy said proudly, "and this is my friend Link."

"Hi," Link said. He looked around for the Princess; when he saw her he beckoned her over. "And this is Princess Ria. We're heading to the castle together."

"Princess?" Indigo asked curiously.

"Princess Ria of the Zoras," Ria said disdainfully; she did _not_ care for this new girl. "Heir to the throne and keeper of the Zora's Sapphire."

"Wow," Indigo said, "That's really cool." She looked back at Link. "Hey, did you say that you were heading to the castle?"

Link nodded.

She grinned. "Us too! We can give you a lift if you want, seeing as how you did us a big favor."

"That'd be great," Link said gratefully. The castle was still a good ways away and their boat had disappeared and Link really didn't fancy walking all that way.

"Great! Hop in."

* * *

><p>"We're from Lon Lon Ranch," Indigo explained after they were situated. "We're heading to the castle to sell our milk. Well, my dad is. I just get to come along for the ride."<p>

"I heard my title," the man in the front said. "What'happening?"

"Nothing, Papa," Indigo sighed. "He's a bit of a scatterbrain sometimes. Honestly, I wonder how he gets through the day."

Link smiled absently as he leaned his head over the edge of the cart and stared up at the blue sky. Off to one side, dark clouds were beginning to seep in; as if it was going to rain. "Why's Epona coming?" he asked. "You're not going to sell her, are you?"

"Of course not!" Indigo cried indignantly. "We would never! She just needed some fresh air and open space; she was beginning to get ansty cooped up at the ranch."

The horse in question came up and butted Link's head with her own, making him smile. _I like you,_ her clear blue eyes said. _We should play more often._

He rubbed her nose and thought back, _Yeah, we should_

"Why are you guys going to the castle?" Indigo asked, breaking into Link's thoughts.

"We have to–" Sol began proudly but Link quickly cut him off. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell these people the reason for their trip. They had only just met them and they knew nothing about these farm folk.

"We're going to see the sights," Link said, shooting Sol a dark look. "We don't get out much, so we'd thought we'd do some exploring."

Indigo looked confused as to why Link had cut the Zora off but she didn't comment on it. Instead she looked at Princess Ria. "Shouldn't you have an escort or something? She _is_ a Princess, after all." Her tone sounded like she didn't exactly believe Ria was a princess. Ria met her gaze haughtily, saying nothing.

"We, uh, left them behind," Link said. He looked back the way they'd come and saw, to his surprise, two canoes filled with Zora warriors. At their head was Akron and he didn't look happy. "See, there they ," are." He waved cheekily and Akron shouted something at him but the wind blew his words away. "Sorry, I didn't catch that," Link shouted. He cupped one had around his ear. "Could you speak up please?" Akron yelled something else, and Ria and Sol covered their giggles behind their hands.

"Don't you want to wait for them?" Indigo asked in confusion

"No!" Ria, Sol, and Link yelped in unison.

Indigo cocked an eyebrow. "Oooookay?"

Link looked back again. The Zoras were running swiftly across the flat plain, slowly eating up the ground between them and the cart. Link grew worried; he knew that Zora guards were trained to keep up a fast pace for miles. He leaned over and murmured in Sol's ear, "They may catch up to us before we get there."

Sol nodded soundlessly and whispered back, "I know. But what can we do?"

"Hey," Link said to Indigo. He kept one eye on the approaching warriors. "Do you think we can go a little faster?"

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Let's just say that we don't want them to catch up with us."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because they'll be really mad at us if they do," Ria snapped. "And we really don't want to wander around under their ever watchful eye all day. Jeez, you ask a lot of questions about stuff that isn't any of your business. Back off, would you?"

"Princess," Link murmured quietly, trying to calm her down. She gave him a look but didn't say anything else. Link looked back at Indigo. "Please? Could we just go faster?"

"Sure," Indigo shrugged and turned to talk to her father.

Epona bumped her head into Link again. _I could take you,_ she seemed to be saying.

_Yeah, but I don't want to leave my friends,_ Link thought back, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Strangely, Epona appeared to shrug and look away.

_Oooookay…_ Link thought, _did I just imagine that or did it really just happen?_ No one answered his question so he assumed he was going crazy. Which really wasn't such a bad thing; being crazy could be fun.

Indigo turned around as the cart sped up. "Papa says that's fine. He wants to get there quick anyways."

"Great," Link said, and settled down to wait.

An hour later the Zoras were still in sight behind them but they weren't gaining anymore. Hyrule Castle loomed up ahead of them and soon they were passing beneath its gates and into the unknown. Link didn't know what was going to happen, but he did know that he couldn't wait.

To be continued…

**Enia: Whew. Tired. That's probably one of the longest chapters I've written. It was very fun to write. It doesn't need much of a wrap up, but is that a little tension I sense between Ria and Indigo? Could it possibly have something to do with a certain blonde-haired boy? No one knows but I… and Samik. But he won't tell because he know's I'll kill him if he does.**

**Samik: No you won't.**

**Enia: Wanna bet?**

**Samik: No.**

**Enia: Exactly.**

**So, I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. So, until next time, please read and review (seriously. No one has left me _any_ and I would really like go get at least ten for this story. Is that too much to ask?) This is Enia Silverson, signing off.**

**Samik: Hey! What about me?**

**Enia: Shut up! You just totally wrecked the awesomeness of that!**

**Samik: Oh come on…**

**Enia: Fine! This is Enia Silverson and Samik Brekin signing off.**

**Samik: Why am I last?**

**Enia: I give up. Samik, c'mere so I can kill you.**

**Samik: What?**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2: The Princess's Mission

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Two, Part Two: The Princess's Mission

Zelda stared out her window at the sundial in the courtyard below. It read one hour too noon. She wanted time to go faster. She was getting antsy and it didn't help that that man, that _imposter_, was downstairs talking to her father right now. He was the captain of the guard and he had served them for many years, but for some reason he seemed different somehow. Zelda had first noticed the change after the strange nightmare she'd had a few days ago.

In her dream, she had seen an armored figure shining brightly with righteousness and goodness, but then he'd slowly been enveloped with darkness. He screamed in agony all the while. The sound scared her; it was unearthly. Then he was different. Red eyes stared out from beneath a horned helmet and his shape shifted constantly from man to beast to somewhere in between. Blood began to pour from his sword and he began to laugh. It was a hollow, evil laugh. And then Zelda woke up.

Ever since then the captain of the guard had seemed darker, less kind, more evil. No one else noticed the change except for her and her Sheikah bodyguard, Roan. Roan saw it right after Zelda had explained her fears to her and had done everything she could to keep Zelda away from him.

The next night she had a second dream. There was a deep, clear, blue river running through the darkness and on the river a single boat. A young boy sat in it, paddle in hand, face shrouded with shadow, and a pointed green hat on his head. Where he passed life began to grow. Grass, trees, animals, birds, and hope. The darkness receded before the boy and Zelda knew she needed his help.

She sent out the letter the next morning.

She had hopped desperately that it would get to him and he would heed it. The mysterious boy in green…

"Your Highness," a soft voice behind her said, "it's time."

Zelda jumped and turned around, then breathed a sigh of relief; it was just Roan. "You scared me, Roan. Couldn't you at least have knocked?"

"The knock would've scared you as well," the Sheikah said simply. "And besides, I never knock."

Zelda smiled. "I suppose you're right about that." She followed the woman out the door. They traveled swiftly down the tightly spiraling staircase. The servants stopped and bowed to them as they hurried through the halls. They passed by the throne room and Zelda's sharp ears caught a snatch of conversation. "We have to act now my lord!" the captain of the guard was saying. "Before it gets any worse."

"I don't know, Lanu," King Hyrule sighed. "It just doesn't seem like that big of a deal…"

The voices faded away and Zelda shot a quick look at Roan. The Sheikah shrugged; she didn't know what that was about either.

"Excuse me, Princess?" one of the servants asked as they passed by.

"Not now," Zelda murmured as she brushed past.

But the servant wasn't having that. She caught onto Zelda's sleeve, jerking the girl to a stop. Zelda looked at her in surprise and tried to yank her dress out of the servant's hand. The servant refused to let go. "Please, Princess. There is someone who wants to talk to you. They told me it was very important."

"Tell them that I will speak to them later. I have other matters to attend to." Zelda turned to leave but the hand on her dress brought her to a stop again. She looked back angrily. "Let me go; that's an order." Zelda generally didn't like to have to assert her authority but in this situation it seemed necessary.

The servant girl shook her head. "He said now."

"Who said now?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

The girl instantly paled. "No one. But please, you must come now."

"No," Zelda said. She yanked her arm away and strode off with Roan falling in step behind her. She could hear the servant girl calling her name but Zelda chose to ignore it. "What was that all about?" she asked her bodyguard as they went.

The Sheikah shrugged. "I don't know, Princess. But hurry, it's almost time."

Zelda nodded and they hurried through the courtyard."

* * *

><p><p>

Five minutes after his meeting with the king, Captain Lanu Mustang stood on the balcony of his third floor room, his hands clasped behind his back. He was waiting eagerly for his guest to arrive. But ten minutes past and no one came. It was almost time; where _was_ she? He was about to say 'screw it' and go with Plan B when someone knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," Mustang called eagerly.

The young serving girl came in, wringing her hands nervously. Mustang's expression darkened considerably. "Well?" he asked angrily. "Where is she?"

"She, um, wouldn't, uh, come," the girl told him nervously. "And the Sheikah was with her; I couldn't do anythink."

Mustang tried to control his mounting anger.

"I-I'm sorry sir," the girl whimpered. "I did my best."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," growled Mustang. "You failed me. And you know what happens to people who fail me, don't you?"

The girl turned white. "No, please."

With a twitch of his hand the girl disappeared. All that was left of her was a small black rock. Mustang bent down and picked it up; placing it next to the rest of the identical rocks that were lined up along a shelf. Mustang sighed; so many problems. It mattered not, he supposed, everything would continue as planned. Mustang laughed, a cold, chilling sound, and went to tell his little group that it was time.

* * *

><p><p>

They got off the wagon by the big fountain in the center of the Marketplace. Link thanked Indigo and rubbed Epona's nose one last time. "No problem," Indigo giggled. "Hey, come by the ranch sometime. We'd love to see you again."

"Sure," Link said. "Thanks."

Princess Ria glared stonily at Indigo's retreating back. "Okay," Link said once the red-haired girl was gone, "does anyone know where the clock tower is?"

"I donno, but we'd better hurry," Sold said. "Akron's coming and he doesn't look happy. Look."

Link looked and gulped; the older Zoras were stalking through the crowd towards them, looking peeved. "Right. Let's go." Link grabbed Ria's hand – who flushed with pleasure – and the three of them took off to their right. The ducked around a corner and came to a surprised stop because lo-and-behold, the clock tower was right in front of them. "Well that was convenient," Link joked. The others nodded their agreement.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on Link's arm. Link yelped and jerked forward reflexively but the hand held tight and yanked him close. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Akron hissed in his ear.

"Let me go!" Link struggled to get away but Akron's fingers were like steel. "It's none of your business!"

"There's a reason King Zora didn't tell you," Akron said. "Did you ever think of that? And dragging Princess Ria into it? What were you thinking?"

"Stop!" Sol tugged at his brother's arm but Akron shrugged him off. "It was my idea, okay? I suggested that we go. We overheard King Zora last night and I thought 'why not?' So I suggested we go and check it out and they agreed."

"Yeah, nobody made me come," Ria said. "They said I could stay home if I wanted too."

Link succeeded in pulling away from Akron. The two Zoras stood flanking him and the three children glared defiantly at their elders. Akron glared right back. "I don't care. You three are coming home with us right now."

He made another grab at Link but the Hylian slid back. "No we're not," he said, then explained: "Look, we know you're just concerned about us and we appreciate that, but we're old enough to make our own decisions. You can't expect us to stay obediently in the Zora's Domain all our lives; we're kids. We need to get out at some point. And besides, that letter was about _my_ future. What right did you have to hold that from me?"

"King Zora had every right!" Akron almost yelled. "He didn't trust the note! There was _no_ signature or seal! We can't be sure if it's really from Princess Zelda!"

"But what if it was?" Link yelled back. "We can't ignore _that_ possibility now can we?"

"Enough," growled Akron. "You're coming home with us."

"No we're not," Link said again and backed up another pace. "We're staying right here. It's almost noon. We're going to see this through. You can stay if you want or you can go home, but we're not coming with you."

Akron scowled at him and Link matched the Zora's expression perfectly. "Well, it's my job to protect the princess," he said finally. "We'll stay."

"Well isn't this just _touching_," a snide voice behind them said. "I think I may cry. Or puke; one of the two."

Link spun around and froze. _Uh oh…_ he thought.

**Enia: Woo! Go teenage defiance! Best thing ever! Anyway, well, I coulda made this chapter longer, but I'm kinda a stickler for cliffhangers and this one was too good to pass up. It was still a pretty good chapter, though. We met Princess Zelda and her bodyguard and the creepy Captain Lanu Mustang. (I wanted to name him Colonel Mustang but he was a _captain_ of the guard so it didn't work. Sad face.) And things are starting to heat up! Hope you're enjoying yourself.**

**Samik: I like chicken.**

**Enia: That's nice, Samik. Wait, aren't you a vegetarian?**

**Samik: It was suicidal.**

**Enia: Like that turkey we had for Thanksgiving.**

**Samik: Yup.**

**Enia: Cool, good for you. Alright, Enia Silverson and Samik Brekin are signing off!**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3: The Princess's Mission

**A/N: I finally got past the Shadow Temple a couple of days ago. I'm pretty sure I was shaking after I beat that boss. This morning I beat the Gerudo Fortress. Those gals are kinda idiots. They don't take your weapons, they don't change anything after you keep escaping, and they give you a freaking membership card. That was a WTF moment for me. My controller was acting up when I was trying to beat it, making Link do things that I didn't want him to do… okay that sounded weird. Let me rephrase that: making him go places I didn't want him to go. And those carpenters; do they really think they can just waltz out of there and nobody'll stop them? Ah video game logic…**

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter 2, Part 3: The Princess's Mission

Link stared at them men standing behind him. They were all wearing masks and holding sharp looking blades. Akron and the Zora guards moved in front of the three children defensively. The warriors had no weapons with them; they hadn't wanted to bring any for fear of stirring up trouble. The group of men, Link thought they had to be thieves, began to stalk towards them and Princess Ria clutched at Link's arm. "Leave us alone," Link said as bravely as he could.

The lead man laughed. "Look at the little boy trying to tell us what to do. So funny, wouldn't you agree?"

The other thieves laughed as if on cue.

"I mean it," Link said, but even he could hear the tremble in his voice. "These are trained Zora warriors; they'll take you apart!"

"But what's a warrior without his weapon?" the man sneered. He twirled his blade and slashed it at Akron's head. Akron ducked and rammed his shoulder into the big man's stomach. His breath whooshed out but he managed to drive his fist into Akron's midsection. The Zora stumbled away and the man raised his blade to slice Akron's head in two.

Link reacted instantly and without thought. He jumped over Akron and tackled the man, his head coming within inches of the sword. The force of his jump combined with the man's surprise was enough to take them both to the ground. The thief threw Link off and the boy came to a stop just in front of another thief. Link yelped as he rolled out of the way of the slashing blade. He regained his feet and angrily kicked his attacker in the shin. The man let out a curse and limped away from him, fury unmasked on his face. Link stuck his tongue out at him.

The leader of the thieves snuck up behind him and suddenly Link felt his oxygen supply get cut off. He grappled at the man's unyielding arms and kicked at his shins but a sliver of cold metal placed itself on the soft flesh just under his chin. "Don't make another move, little boy," the thief hissed angrily in his ear. "Or you might find yourself without a head."

Link froze. "What do you want from us?" he whispered.

"That's for me to know, and you to wonder about," the man said. "Now say your prayers." Link squeezed his eyes shut as the pressure on his neck increased; he could feel it beginning to bite into his skin.

Then, "Wait," a voice from behind them all said suddenly. The blade around Link's neck disappeared instantly and when Link turned around none of the thieves were there; they had vanished into the shadows.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Akron muttered.

Link stared at the man behind him. He easily stood at six foot and had broad shoulders and well muscled arms. He wore a silver breastplate under a billowing black cape. His black hair was tied back in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. There was a large broadsword on his hip and he wore it with ease. He was a formidable figure but his eyes scared Link the most. They were a light blue but utterly soulless and the pupil was dilated despite the glaring sun. Link gulped; he was more scared now than he had been with the sword around his neck.

"Now what do we have here?" the man asked, sensing Link's fright and loving it.

"We, um, we're here…" Link stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Here to see Princess Zelda," Ria finished smoothly. "I am Princess Ria, heir to the Zora throne. I've decided that I should make acquaintances with the princess for diplomatic purposes. It's always important to have outside help and a powerful ally when one ascends to the throne."

Link shot the Zora girl a grateful look.

"I see," the man said. "and why is the Kokiri here?" he was looking at Link.

"He's their representative. He's here to see the Princess as well," Ria explained without hesitation. Her face was perfectly calm; it was impossible to tell she was lying even if you knew her.

"Really? Then where's his guardian fairy? Aren't all Kokiri supposed to have little companion fairies?" the man asked skeptically.

Even Ria didn't have an answer to that one. But apparently the goddesses were smiling down on them that day. A small yellow bit of fluff with wings suddenly cam zooming onto the scene. It fluttered around Link's head angrily. "_There_ you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere_! How could you leave me like that? You're supposed to stay with me at _all costs_! How could you!" It bopped Link on the head several times.

"Uh… sorry?" Link guessed.

"You'd better be," the fairy huffed. It looked at the tall man. "I'm Ciela, Link's guardian fairy. We got separated in a little scuffle that took place outside the castle."

The man smiled joylessly. The wind picked at his cloak and blew it out behind him. "I see. But I thought Kokiri couldn't leave the forest without dying or turning into Stalchildren."

"They can if they've got the permission of the Great Deku Tree and it was the Great Deku Tree's idea that Link go. So there." Link imagined Ciela sticking her tongue out at the man. She also spoke really quickly.

"Can I see your proof?"

"Our what?" Ciela asked.

"The proof that you're here to see the Princess. You can't just pop in on her. You must of sent her a note or something and gotten a reply. One doesn't just pop in on the Princess of Hyrule."

Everyone looked at Ria but the Zora girl shrugged. "I've got it," Akron said, coming out of his stony silence. He was holding up a piece of paper. The man held out his hand for it and Akron handed it over. The knight opened it up and looked it over.

"There's no signature," he said. "I'm thinking you're lying."

"They're not," a third new voice said from the shadows. The most beautiful girl Link had even seen stepped out into the light. She was a couple of inches taller than he was and very thin. She was wearing a purple dress with the Hylian crest on a smock that went over it. A headdress held her hair back from her delicate face. She had wide green eyes and her thin pink lips were set in a line of determination. Link stared until Ciela bopped him on the head. "I sent them that letter."

"Then why is there no signature?" the man asked.

"I don't know," the girl said. "There should be. I signed it before I sent it."

The man stared at her coolly, almost coldly, and she returned his gaze calmly; she had to look up slightly to do so. "Why are you even here, Captain Mustang?"

"I heard a disturbance," the man, Mustang, said. "But I have to leave now. Come by my quarters later, Princess. I need to talk to you." And he left with a twirl of his cape.

The group stared at the girl who seemed to be the Princess Zelda. "Sorry about that," she said with a smile. "Wow, I didn't expect there to be so many of you." She was looking right at Link and he thought he felt his heart stutter for a moment. "Are you Link?"

Link nodded then stammered, "Y-yes."

"Great! I need to talk to you; do you mind?"

Link shook his head but Akron's hand fell on his shoulder. "What's this all about, Princess?" he asked suspiciously. "How do we know this isn't another trap?"

"Why would I want to trick you?" Princess Zelda asked sincerely. "I need your help."

"What do you need?" Link asked before Akron could say anything else.

"I need you, Link, to go to the Kokiri Forest and bring me back the Spiritual Stone of the Forest." She hurried on at the sight of their frozen, uncomprehending faces. "I've been having dreams lately, dreams about coming darkness. I think they have something to do with the Spiritual Stones so I need you to help me gather them. Will you do it?"

Link nodded without hesitation.

"No, no, no, no," Akron said. "You're not doing that."

Link turned and glared furiously at Akron. "It's _not_ your decision. It's mine. I don't _care_ if you say no. you're not the boss of me, you're barely older than I am! I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"No," Akron growled.

Link shot a look at the princess. _Get ready to run,_ she mouthed. He nodded slightly. "Master Zora," she began in a collected tone, "I understand your concerns. This will be a dangerous and grueling task, and I understand that you are worried about Link. But sometimes a child has to go out into the world alone to learn its ways and make his own path. You can't protect Link forever and I don't think you should try. You'll just end up hurting him and yourself. Let him go, please."

Akron shook his head resolutely.

Princess Zelda sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," she said. "Roan?" Someone appeared behind Akron like smoke and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and Link bolted, Ciela following close behind. Akron shouted something after him but Link didn't catch it; he was almost gone.

But a pleading, desperate voice cut through his pounding heart. "Promise you'll come back, Link! Promise me you'll come back!"

Link hazarded a glance back. Princess Ria was reaching a hand out to him. "I promise!" he called, but in his heart he wasn't so sure. He'd always wanted a taste of adventure and now that he'd gotten it he wasn't sure that he wanted to let it go. And then he was gone.

**Enia: End of chapter two! Link's adventure begins! There's probably gonna be some trouble when he gets home though…**

**When I wrote this chapter (around July 7th) I was in sunny Florida. My face was burnt, part of my leg and arm, and my back. Damn you sun. I wish I tanned…**

**Samik: Tee hee. I don't have to worry about that.**

**Enia: Shut up, you. Don't make me come after you with a chainsaw.**

**Samik: You know, Enia, we really need to talk about all these violent tendencies of yours. They can't be good.**

**Enia: But it's fun to threaten people… Anyway, I should really go work on Twin Heroes… damn you laziness.**

**Samik: This is me and Enia, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1: Stone, Stolen

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Three, Part One: Stone, Stolen

The thief crept through the dark and forbidding forest as quietly as she could. The dark trees loomed overhead, seeming to stare down at her and ask, _What do you think you're doing?_ She could hear animals in the trees but they remained hidden from view, and insects droned lazily past her head. The underbrush was spilling out onto the path and think roots cut through the dirt, threatening to trip her up. The thief decided that she _hated_ the forest and all its winding paths and overgrown plants; she preferred somewhere open where you could see your attackers coming. Here there were just to many spots for an enemy to hide.

The thief slid off the path and into the dense foliage. She walked, barely making a sound or rustling a leaf, for an hour or so before the trees began to think out and she could see a clearing in the distance. She glided, wraith-like, past their sleeping sentry. She snorted with contempt mentally; the Forest Folk were fools. The rest of the village was asleep as well and the only movement was the wind blowing her hair around her face.

She moved quickly through the village and paused before the entrance to the grove of the Great Deku Tree. Then she went in; following the twisting path to its end. Before her were to two great trees. The Great Deku Tree; tall, proud, but withered and grey, forever still in death. The second Great Deku Tree, formerly known as the Deku Sprout; smaller than its processor but full of life and vitality.

The thief approached the former Great Deku Tree and went down into the system of caves beneath its roots. She quickly bypassed all the traps and obstacles and made it down into the Stone Room. She could see the Kokiri Stone glowing faintly on its pedestal. She approached it, watching warily for any kind of trap but none showed itself. She took the stone. In its place she left a small surprise for whoever would come to find it.

* * *

><p><p>

"You know," Ciela said after they'd been walking for a while. "This wasn't really how I wanted to meet you. I wanted to get right in your face and say, 'Hi, my name is Ciela and I want to be your friend,' in a really creepy voice." The yellow fairy sighed dramatically and her color dimmed a little bit.

Link laughed. "That's okay. It's nice to meet you anyways."

Ciela perked back up and started zooming around his head again. "Are we there yet?"

"I donno. Aren't you the one who should know how far it is?"

"Eh, probably."

"Hey, can you tell me exactly what's going on. I'm a little confused."

"Oh, sure," Ciela slowed down and perched on Link's shoulder. "So, as you've probably guessed, I am a fairy of the forest. I'm pretty young for a fairy actually; I winked into existence about the same time you did. The other fairies make fun of me for it 'cause they're so old and wise and all-knowing and junk. So I play tricks on them. They never see it coming." She sighed dreamily. "Good times, good times… Oh right, that's not the point, is it? So the Great Deku Tree called me into his pavilion place and pulled all this 'littlest fairy' crap and I was only half listening 'cause there was something shiny on the ground so he dropped a freaking _acorn_ on my head (seriously, who does that?) and asked, 'Are you even listening?' and I was like, 'What?' and he gave me this, 'are you sure this is the right fairy for this big important job' look. Do you know that look? I get it a lot. So I tried to act all professional and asked, 'What would you have of me, Great Deku Tree?' and he said, 'Go to the Marketplace, find the boy in green who is holding the company of Zoras, and bring him to me.' I was like, 'You got it, Great Deku Tree!' and I zoomed off to find you. I'm pretty sure I got lost a couple of times. Ooo butterfly! Sorry. Soooo… yup. That's what happened."

Link stared at the tiny fairy. "You talk really fast, ya know that?"

Ciela turned a bright shade of red. "Were you even listening to me? Did you even hear what I said?" Link imagined smoke coming out of her as she bounced around on his head.

"I only caught about one word in every five," he told her.

She slowed down and floated right up into his face. "You must have really bad listening skills."

"My listening skills are fine!" Link said indignantly. "You just talk really fast!"

"I do not!" Ciela retorted. "I talk at a perfectly normal speed! Everybody else just talks slowly!"

"What kind of logic is _that_?" Link asked.

"My logic! Oh shiny…" Ciela drifted away and Link snagged onto her before she could get to far.

"Hey! You can't get distracted! You have to take me to the Kokiri Forest!" he said.

"Oh that's easy. Just follow that path."

Link stopped walking and stared at her. "Then how'd you get lost?"

"I don't know! Do I look like I'm that smart? Oh crap, I just insulted myself. I really must be a genius. Hey! A dust cloud!" she was looking back over Link's shoulder at Hyrule Castle which could still be seen faintly in the distance.

"What?" Link turned around and sure enough, there was a giant cloud of billowing dust hurtling towards them.

"Get down in the river bank," Ciela said, all humor gone.

Link changed his course without hesitation and slid down the sandy bank until he was completely out of sight. He could feel the ground beneath him begin to rattle as the dust cloud got closer. "Horse hooves," Ciela breathed in his ear. "A lot of them." Link nodded in agreement.

Pebbles were knocked loose and they rained down over Link's head. They splashed into the water and as the hoof beats got closer Link was bounced around and finally jarred into the river himself. The water was cold when he struck it and he could feel the current pulling him back the way he'd come. He dug his feet into the sand and held himself there for as long as he could. A minute later he broke the surface, lungs screaming for air, and the dust cloud was gone. "Growing up with the Zoras was good for one thing," Link muttered to himself. He climbed back up the riverbank. He pulled his hat off his head and wrung some of the water out of it.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!" Ciela asked frantically, firing away at a thousand words a second. "I was so worried when I saw you go under! You can hold your breath for a really long time, didja know that? I can't swim very well, what with being a fairy and all. Being wet makes it hard to fly. Are you sure you're okay?" She was really close to his face, fluttering around nervously.

"I'm fine," Link said soothingly. He plucked her out of the air and placed her on his shoulder. "Where do you think they're going?"

Ciela nestled down into his collar. "I donno. Probably know where good. Come on, let's get a move on. We have to get to the Kokiri Forest before nightfall."

"Why?" Link asked curiously as he set off at a brisk pace.

"You mean you really don't know?" Ciela asked incredulously.

"About what?"

"Wow, you really have been living under a rock. About the Stalchildren."

"What are Stalchildren?" Link asked.

"I was about to explain that! Sheesh!" Ciela paused to take a breath. "Nobody really knows for sure. They're rumored to be the lost souls of innocent children who were murdered or something, but there are a lot of different stories out there. The only thing that's really a known fact is that they only come out at night and attack other children; trying to turn them into more Stalchildren." Ciela's voice had grown low and ominous as she spoke.

Link shuddered and looked up at the sky. "Let's hurry."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two of them picked up the pace and shot looks at the sky every few minutes. Link grew worried as the sun sank lower and lower and the sky was stained red, and the forest still wasn't in sight. Link began to move faster and faster until he was running at a pace just below a sprint. The sky grew darker and a pit of worry settled itself into Link's stomach. What if they didn't make it? "There it is!" Ciela shrieked suddenly.

Link jumped and looked around. There, just down a long sloping hill, was the thick, green forest. Link ran down the hill as fast as he could, his momentum pulling at him and almost sending him tumbling head over heels. He stumbled as the ground leveled out but his speed kept him steady and took him to a few feet in front of the forest.

"Let's go!" Ciela yelled excitedly. She zoomed ahead of Link but froze suddenly. "Hey, who're you?" he heard her ask.

"Get out of my way," a low femal voice replied and Ciela was batted outo f the way. A cloaked figure strode down the path towards Link. She stopped before him. "Out of my way."

"No," Link said defiantly, his hate of being ordered around kicking in. "What'd you do to my friend?" He glared up at the tall woman, feeling short.

"Nothing I won't do to you," she replied. "Now move!"

"No!" Link said again. She backhanded him across the face and sent him flying into the woods. He hit the ground and flipped over as he skidded before running painfully into a tree. The world swam before him but he saw the woman leave the forest and head west towards a small smudge on the horizon. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><p>

The thief hurried out of the forest and took off across the plain at an angle. She stopped at a small encampment of tents just outside the forest. She entered the largest one and was instantly assaulted by a million questions.

"Did you get it?"

"Where is it?"

"Can I see it?"

"Can I _hold_ it?"

"Was it hard?"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Did you have any problems?"

"Shut it!" the thief roared. The tent fell silent. "Yes, I have it. No, you can't touch it, no, you can't hold it and no, I didn't have any problems and no one saw me? Any other pointless and annoying questions? No? Good. Get the hell out of my tent; I have a headache." Everyone left like the tent was on fire.

The thief sighed and flopped down on the soft bundle of furs that served as her bed. All she wanted to do was fall asleep but thoughts kept whirling around her head; mainly about the boy. He was obviously just another Kokiri but then, what was he doing outside the forest in the first place? Why was he so defiant? Kokiri were normally a quiet, timid folk .and his accent was Hylian, not Kokiri. The thief groaned and flipped her; he didn't matter. So why did is angry face keep popping up in her thoughts? And the fairy… shd didn't have that sense of age and wisdom generally associated with fairies. She seemed young and foolish; reckless.

The thief forced herself to believe that it didn't matter. This was just another job; no need to get too caught up in it. She slowly fell asleep; but the sense that she would see the boy again, and soon, persisted.

**Enia: Gasp! Oh my god! The Kokiri Stone's been stolen! Everyone panic! What will Link do when he gets there only to find the stone gone? Auaghh! This is so terrible!**

**Samik: Enia, calm down.**

**Enia: Hm, what? Oh right. Sorry. Had a minor freak-out there. But I'm cool now. Awright! Until next time me n' Samik are signing off!**

**Please read and review! (seriously, like, no joke. Do it)**


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2: Stone, Stolen

*WARNING. PROFANITY USE*

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Three, Part Two: Stone, Stolen

"Wake up! Wakeupwakeupwakeup! WAKE UP!" Link bolted into a sitting position, heart pounding. "Oh good; you're okay. You had me worried there; I thought you were _dead_!" The world came into focus and the first thing Link saw was Ciela fluttering around in front of his nose. "Don't do that again! If you do, I will _personally_ kill you, even if you're already dead. I will reanimate you so I can kill you then bring you back again so you can finish your mission!"

"Sorry," Link said, rubbing at his aching head. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. That lady suddenly came out of the woods and she was all 'get outta my way!' then she whacked me and I'm pretty sure I hit a tree 'cause when I came too I was under one. The lady was gone and I found you here, lying motionless, and I thought you were _dead_! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Link said again. "I wonder who she was."

"I donno but I don't like her," Ciela said decisively. Link agreed.

Link pushed himself to his feet, his whole body protesting as he did so, and the two of them set off down the path again. It had dark in the time Link had been unconscious and he could barely see the dirt on which he placed his feet. The cicadas had come out and their incessant chirping filled the air. Soon they reached a rickety wooden bridge and Link hurried across it without a thought. He went through one last clump of trees and came out into the Kokiri Village. Most of the houses were on the ground level except for one, and Link thought it looked like the buildings were carved right into the tree trunks. The village was quiet; most of its inhabitants beginning to go to sleep. "The Great Deku Tree is this way!" Ciela said. She took off in a straight line and Link followed close behind her. She took him across the village and to another break in the trees. But there they encountered another problem.

It came in the form of a Kokiri boy. He wore a green tunic and had blonde hair, like Link's, but it was shorter and neater. He had slightly chubby cheeks and a pompous, arrogant manner about him that screamed, 'I think I'm better than you'. The fairy fluttering around his head held the same manner.

Ciela slowed down. "Oh crap," she muttered in Link's ear. "It's Mido."

"Who?" Link asked looking at the boy critically. He stood with his chest puffed out and his bony arms folded across it, and his legs were wider than shoulder width apart. He hadn't noticed Link yet.

"He says he's the leader of the Kokiri but nobody really listens to him. He's a big jerk who enjoys making himself fell superior. And his fairy's no better. He always makes fun of me." Ciela glowered in their direction.

"I think I can handle him," Link said. "Come on." He set off with Ciela trailing behind him and they crossed a shallow stream.

That was when Mido noticed them. When he laid his cocky gaze on Link, he suddenly froze and his eyes grew wide with shock. He took an involuntary step back. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?"

Link stopped. He had not been expecting that. "What? I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

Mido's expression slowly turned hard and angry. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course you know me, Mr. No Fairy. How the hell are you even here? You're dead; you died along time ago. Why the f*** are you here?"

Now Link began to grow angry. "Are you delusional or something? I _don't_ know you! I've _never_ been here before! And you're trying to tell me I _know_ you? How _can_ I know you? Are you crazy or something?"

"Is you're name Link or isn't it?"

What the-? How did he know Link's name? What was going on? "Yeah my name's Link but-"

"Then why are you lying? What are you _doing_ here?"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Link bellowed, finally losing his temper. Mido staggered back slightly out of surprise but recovered quickly and glared at Link.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE YOU KNOW ME, YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT US HERE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! YOU LEFT _SARIA_! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO HER? HOW COULD YOU!" Mido's face was a bright, livid red and he was almost trembling with rage. His fairy was a bright red too and fluttered by his head, enunciating Mido's fury.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Link yelled. "I'M JUST HERE TO SEE THE GREAT DEKU TREE!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! WHY WOULD THE GREAT DEKU TREE WANT TO SEE _YOU_?" Now the whole village was awake and coming out of their houses to watch the spectacle. Link could hear them whispering but he couldn't make out the words. He didn't really care though; his vision had narrowed down to a pinpoint around the Kokiri boy Mido, and everything else was red. He thought he could hear someone laughing cruelly in the background.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST NEED TO SEE HIM, SO _MOVE_!"

"NO!" Mido yelled and he shoved Link back as hard as he could. Link stumbled and fell; landing squarely in the shallow stream. He shot to his feet instantly and stalked up to the infuriating Kokiri. He grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him close.

"Move. Now," he said in a low and threatening voice.

"No," Mido answered and punched Link in the stomach. Link immediately let go to clutch his burning midsection and Mido pushed him back again. "Go away Mr. No Fairy. Go away and never come back. No one wants you here anymore. Not even Saria."

"I don't know… what you're… talking… about," Link wheezed out as he tried to regain his breath.

Anger flashed in Mido's eyes. "Still holding onto that dumb story? No matter, just get out of here." He started towards Link as if to attack him again.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked. It was a female voice. Link saw Mido freeze; all his anger turning to feigned innocence like a boy being caught doing something naughty. Link turned around, still bent double. Behind him was another Kokiri dressed in the green of the forest. Even her _hair_ was dyed bright green. When she saw Link's face her blue eyes widened slightly with surprise.

"S-Saria," Mido stuttered. "W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Forest Temple?"

"I was," the girl, Saria answered. "But I sensed a disturbance so I came here to investigate. Now Mido, what _is_ going on here?"

"Nothing," Mido said automatically as Ciela said, "We're trying to see the Great Deku Tree but Mido's being a douche and not letting us and then he started beating Link up. And Link, you should really learn to defend yourself."

Saria looked at Mido critically. "IS this true Mido?"

"I-he-they-no… yeah," Mido stammered before lapsing into a stony silence.

"Let him through," Saria ordered.

"No."

Saria cocked one eyebrow. "No?"

"I mean, not unless he's properly equipped with a sword and shield," Mido said hastily. "It's dangerous out there and he shouldn't go out without the proper weapons. Go find a sword and shield," he continued, talking to Link now, "and maybe I'll let you through."

"Then why don't you have any weapons?" Link asked the boy. He had gotten his wind back and some of his anger was starting to fade. He didn't get angry often but when he did, his tempter ran away from him. He always felt bad about it afterwards.

"I, well, I'm not technically going back there now am I? I'm just standing guard," Mido said, proud of his logic.

"It's 'cause he doesn't know how to use one," Ciela murmured in Link's ear and Link had to stifle a giggle, causing Mido to glare at him again.

"Alright," Link said, "we'll go get these weapons. But when we come back we're going through… and you can't stop us!"

"We'll see about that," Mido muttered.

Link turned on his heel and walked away, but after he was out of Mido's line of sight he stopped and looked a Ciela. "Great. Now where do we find this sword and shield?"

"Hrmm, well, I, uh, don't really know. There's one _somewhere_, I know that. I just don't know where exactly."

"Helpful," Link muttered, "real helpful."

"I know I am." Ciela grinned.

"I can help you," Saria came jogging up behind them. "I know where the sword is and I can get the shield for you myself. But I have to ask, are you… are you the Link I know?"

Link shook his head. "No. I've never been here before. I grew up in the Zora's Domain. Sorry," he added as an afterthought.

Saria looked crestfallen but she nodded. "I thought so. I just hoped…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. The sword is up that hill in the training ground. I'll get the shield myself. I'll meet you back here after I have."

"Alright, and thank you, Saria."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him, turned, and left; heading for a house that was back the way they came.

"Let's go!" Ciela said. Link nodded and followed her light up a hill and around a fence. There was a path that led deeper into the forest and it seemed to curve around and come back to its start. In some places the grass was tall and thick. "It should be in here somewhere," Ciela said. "Let's see… OHMIGOD, LOOK OUT!"

"What?" Link turned around quickly and let out a shriek. Hurtling towards him was a gigantic boulder! Link leapt away and rolled behind a tree just as the boulder passed, scraping bark off the trunk as it did, and disappeared into the forest. "Why is there a _boulder_ in the forest?" he panted, his heart still hammering away in his chest like it was going to burst out and run away.

"I don't know!" Ciela gasped. "Some kind of training exercise or something."

"Training exercise? What kind of training exercise is that? Why do they need to be able to dodge _boulders_? They live in a freaking _forest_."

"I don't know!" Ciela said. "Let's just find that sword and get out of here quick!"

Link nodded and carefully poked his head out from behind the tree trunk. Seeing no boulders, he stood up and darted around the first corner. He rounded a second and… "Hey that was convenient." There, right in front of them, was a medium-sized, dark brown, wooden treasure chest. Link approached it carefully and popped the lid. Inside was a small sword in a brown sheath. Its hilt was also brown with a simple red stone imbedded in the end. Link bent down and picked it up. It felt… right in his hands.

_The Kokiri Sword_, a slightly familiar yet unplaceable voice in his head whispered.

"That's the Kokiri Sword!" Ciela shrieked. Link winced but didn't say anything; she wouldn't listen to him anyways. He slung the sword diagonally across his back. "Now let's go get that shield and show Mido how true warriors do it!" Ciela said vehemently. Link imagined her shaking her fist (if she had one) in the air.

They left the training ground screaming after another boulder came bearing down on them. "I hate that place," Link panted as they hurried towards the place where Saria was already waiting for them with something brown in her hands. She held it out to him when they reached her. It was an unevenly cut, square, brown shield with rounded corners. In the center was a strange swirled pattern, carved into the wood then dyed red.

"Thanks," Link said, running his hand over its worn and pitted surface. "Saria, why did Mido say I know him?"

Saria sighed and looked at the ground. "He grew up here, the first Link. Mido was always jealous of him because he knew I liked Link better," she said this with a slight laugh in her voice. "But he disappeared after seven years and we all thought he abandoned us. When he came back he was grown and after all the business with Ganondorf was done he knew he couldn't stay here. He left again. You look just like him, Link. Seeing you, it's like looking at a ghost."

"I didn't know," Link said quietly. If he had, he wouldn't have blown up at the Kokiri boy.

"Come on, Link," Ciela broke in. "Let's go show Mido so we can see the Great Deku Tree!"

"Right," Link agreed. "Thanks again Saria." He followed Ciela back to the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's grove. Mido was still standing there being pompous and arrogant. When he saw the weapons strapped to Link's back, though, some of the arrogance faded. "Happy now?" Link asked sarcastically. "I got what you asked for. Are you gonna let us through or not?"

"But do you know how to use them?"

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Link spluttered angrily. "You said if I got the weapons, you'd let us pass! I got the weapons, so move!"

"I changed my mind."

"You can't do that!"

"Who's gonna make me, you?"

"If I have to," Link said, his gaze narrowing down to a glare.

"Here's the _new_ deal," Mido said calmly, oblivious to Link's anger. "While you were gone I had someone get my own weapons for me," he indicated a neat pile beside him, "if you can beat me in a one-one-one fight, I'll let you pass. If not… you leave immediately. Okay?"

"Alright. But I warn you; I won't lose," Link said as he drew his sword with a prickling left hand.

"Link," Ciela hissed in his ear, "are you sure this is a good idea? Do you even know how to swordfight?"

"It doesn't matter," he said as he settled his shield on his arm. "I know I can do this." He wasn't just saying it to be cocky; he could feel it in his hear. He could beat Mido; he had too.

The Kokiri leader finished preparing his gear and the two combatants moved to an open area. The whole village was awake and watching, whispering amongst themselves. Mido moved first. He ran at Link, sword held high, and slashed downward at his head. Link's arm moved without him having to tell it too. The blade caught Mido's with a clang and Link began to move around Mido, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and laying his sword on the back of Mido's neck. It took all of about five seconds. Mido froze as soon as the cold steel touched his neck. "Do I win?" Link asked, not breathing hard in the least.

Mido nodded and Link stepped back, releasing the Kokiri. The stunned boy turned around. "Holy shit, how the hell did you do that?" he demanded as Ciela cheered loudly.

"I don't know," Link answered honestly.

"You can go through… you've earned it," Mido said, staring at Link with complete awe.

"Thanks," Link said, "Let's go Ciela."

"You totally kicked his butt!" Ciela crowed once they were out of earshot. "That was freaking awesome!"

Link laughed.

They walked quickly down the winding path and soon emerged in the grove of the Great Deku Tree. Link stopped in his tracks and stared; the scene in front of him was amazing. There were two trees; a live one and a dead one. The living one was in front and slightly smaller than the dead one, but still absolutely massive. The live tree grew in front of and sometimes around the dead tree, incorporating it into itself and almost becoming one with it. "I told you I could do it!" Ciela yelled as she barged into the clearing. Link followed more slowly.

_THERE IS NO NEED TO BE SO LOUD, CIELA,_ the deity rumbled. Link felt its gaze or awareness turn to him. _YOU ARE LINK._ It was not a question.

"I am, Great Deku Tree," Link answered.

_I AM SURPRISED CIELA ACTUALLY DID IT,_ the tree said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Ciela yelped.

"She did great," Link said reproachfully, defending his friend. "She found me and brought me here no problem."

_I SEE. WELL, LINK, HYLIAN RAISED BY THE ZORAS. I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU. BENEATH THE OLD GREAT DEKU TREE IS A SYSTEM OF CAVES. WHEREIN IS HIDDEN THE KOKIRI STONE. FIND IT AND BRING IT OUT. WILL YOU DO THAT FOR ME?_

"I will, Great Deku Tree," Link answered. "Let's go Ciela."

"Yeah! This way, Link, the entrance is over here!" Link followed her around the big tree and he quickly spotted the small, dark hole leading down below the tree. "Let's do this thing!"

_SHE HAS TOO MUCH ENERGY_, the Great Deku Tree thought to itself as Link followed the fairy in question down into the system of caves…

* * *

><p><p>

The cave was dark but Ciela's yellow light easily pierced the shadows. She floated out into the center of the room. "Whoa!" Link heard her say. "Look at this spider web! I'll bet you anything the Kokiri Stone's somewhere down there!" Link peered over the edge; the hole was deep and he couldn't see the bottom.

Ciela's light suddenly disappeared. "Link! Over here!"

He went over to where she was. The wall she was looking at was covered with thick roots that could easily serve as a ladder. He scrambled up them quickly and saw some more vines, but they were crawling with weird looking spiders so Link ignored them and continued around the room. He spotted the slowly rotting chest and popped its lid. It contained a map that looked to be of the cave system. "Useful," he said as he tucked it away in his small leather bag.

Link continued around the cavern and went into a new room. Inside was a strange looking pile of leaves. As Link got closer a weird wooden looking creature with a cape of vines over its head popped out and shot a large seed at him. Link whipped his shield out on instinct and deflected the nut back at it. The thing yelped when it got hit and came out of its hiding spot. "What choo do dat for? I weren't doing notin'."

"You shot a seed at me. What was I supposed to do?" Link asked defensively.

"I dunno. Dodge?" The thing had a strange, hard to understand accent.

"Sorry?" Link guessed.

The creature flicked a leaf out of one of its large orange eyes. "Well, since choo apologized, I guess I cin tell choo somting useful. If choo roll after choo fall, choo can avoid gettin' 'urt as bad." It scurried away without anther word.

Link looked at Ciela. "What?" he asked.

The fairy shrugged. "That was one weird Deku Scrub. Come on; let's keep moving."

They went into the next room of the cave system. Across the room from him was a raised platform with a treasure chest on it. Link was also standing on a raised platform so he jumped down and climbed up the vines on the other side. He opened the chest, which was almost as tall as he was, leaned over, and pulled out its contents. "Awesome!" he crowed as he held it up.

It was a slingshot. It had a grippy handle and a light colored wooden v. The stretchy strap was still in good shape. It came with a leather ammo bag but the bag was empty. "Hey, Link, there's another chest over here. Hey, is that the Fairy Slingshot?"

"Huh? I guess so. But it doesn't have any ammo," Link said as he opened the small chest Ciela had found. There was a pile of large seeds inside.

"Well those'll work; they're Deku Seeds."

Link scooped the seeds up and placed them inside the leather bag. Then he placed both the bag and the slingshot in two of the loops on his belt; they fit perfectly. "Now how do we get back over there…?" he mused, but then he spotted the ladder tangled up in a vine. He pulled out the slingshot and placed a Deku Seed in the pouch. Taking aim at the dry and brittle looking vine, Link let the seed fly. The vine exploded in a shower of dust and the ladder clattered to the ground.

He went up the ladder and back into the main room. "Now we can kill those spiders!"

"Actually, they're called Skullwalltulas," Ciela said matter-of-factly.

"Skullwall-what? What kind of name is that?"

"Don't blame me; I didn't name them."

Link shrugged and quickly shot the Skullwalltulas down. The seeds pierced their exoskeletons easily and they fell to the ground with a splat. He clambered up the vines and came up onto another ledge. Suddenly, something dropped down beside him. Link spun around and whipped his sword out. The blade struck something hard and then something else struck Link's side and sent him flying. He groaned and pushed his hat out of his eyes just in time to see a larger version of a Skullwalltula climbing back up its web. "That's a Skulltula," Ciela told him. "They're backs are their weakspots."

"Good to know," Link said as he climbed back to his feet. He went into the next room. To one side of him was a metal floor switch, looking totally out of place.

"Oh this is cool," Ciela exclaimed excitedly. "It's pretty ingenious. If you step on that switch, it'll make these platforms rise. Then you can get across!"

"How does it do that?" Link asked as he stepped on the switch and the platforms rumbled up out of the ground.

"Donno. Some kind of ancient technology."

Link jumped across the platforms and pulled a strange looking compass out of the chest that was there. It was a deep blue color and one side of the arrow was white while the other was red. "Now this thing is really interesting," Ciela said. "It's connected with the Dungeon Map, so it can display your current location, which door you went through last, and where all the treasure chests are."

"Cool," Link said as he tucked it away in his bag. He went back across the platforms. He stood in the main chamber and checked his map. There was nothing else where he was, but there was a lot more down below him. "But how do I get there…?" he wondered aloud as he walked forward. That was when another Skulltula came down and sent him flying into space…

To be continued…

**Ciela: Yo Samik, is the Vengeful Authoress around?**

**Samik: No, she's off being forced to do dryland.**

**Ciela: Good, I gotta ask you something: am I _the_ Ciela?**

**Samik: *monotone* I'm sorry. I'm not legally allowed to disclose that information at the present time.**

**Ciela: Legally allowed? What does that mean?**

**Vengeful Authoress: It means I'll kill him if he does.**

**Ciela: Ulp. *loses all her color and disappears back into her story***

**Enia: *laughs and pops off her Vengeful Authoress mask* **

**Samik: Th-that was really scary.**

**Enia: That was fun. I think I may keep this thing.**

**Samik: Oh dear god no.**

**Enia; Oh dear god yes. Anywho, so the first dungeon crawl has begun! We meet Saria, the Great Deku Tree, and Mido and we find out that Link has a bit of a temper. He also finds some new weapons! You know, this chapter took a _really_ long time to write. For the majority of the week I was in a 'screw you, world' mood. But now I'm better! Anyway – hey Samik, what's the matter?**

**Samik: I'm scared.**

**Enia: Aw, does somebody need a hug? C'mere you.**

**Samik: *backs away***

**Enia: Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to stab you in the back or anything. Wait, come back! …h-he ran away. Samik ran away. I-I think I may cry. *snif* H-he left. *snif* I'm so sad now… *bursts into tears***

**Princey: Hahaha! Enia's in tears and Samik's not here to comfort her! Now's my chance to-!**

**Enia: SHUT UP PRINCEY! *viciously punches him in the nose with all her strength. He disappears* And Samik's not even here to laugh at him with me. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	8. Chapter 3 Part 3: Stone, Stolen

**Enia: *snif* Samik's still not here. I'm so depressed. I think I'm going to cry again.**

**Vengeful Samik: Fear me for I am… VENGEFUL SAMIK!**

**Enia: Vengeful Samik? That doesn't even sound good… HOLY SHIT THAT'S A SCARY MASK!**

**Samik: *laughs and takes off mask* You should've seen your face! Ha ha! Priceless!**

**Enia: Samik's back? Samik's back! FLYING TACKLE HUG!**

**Samik: Oof! Nice to see you too. But don't you have something you need to be doing right now?**

**Enia: Right! Onward to writing! *holds up an empty Diet Coke bottle triumphantly* **

**Samik: A Diet Coke bottle? Really? That's what you're going with?**

**Enia: I like Diet Coke…**

**Samik: I do to, but couldn't you have at least used something more symbolic like, I don't know, a pencil or something?**

**Enia: But I don't have a pencil.**

**Samik: Enia, what's that you're writing with?**

**Enia: A…oh. *holds up pencil* Onward to pencil! I mean, writing!**

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Three, Part Three: Stone, Stolen

It yawned and stretched its many limbs. It could feel tremors in the earth beneath its claws. It blinked its great orange eye and began to regain its feet. The babies in its egg sac were beginning to stir and it knew they would be hungry when they awoke. _Come to me, fresh meat_, it thought as it skittered behind a rock to lie in ambush. _Come to me and feed my babies…_

* * *

><p><p>

Link plummeted through the air; twisting and turning, his heart in his throat. "Link!" Ciela yelled as she flew after him.

"Help!" Link shouted. He was on his back and he couldn't see how far he was falling but he could feel himself going faster and faster and he knew if he hit the hard ground at his speed he would die but there was nothing he could do about it and he was so scared and – SPLASH! He plunged into a pool of frigid water and sank, almost losing consciousness. But somehow he held on and kicked back to the surface.

Link dragged himself onto land and lay there gasping. "Are you okay?" Ciela asked with extreme concern.

He didn't answer long enough for her to begin to get worried but in the end he managed to wheeze: "I think I swallowed my tongue."

Ciela laughed shakily with relief as Link got back to his feet. He took a look around. They were in a large, not quite circular room with a n underground river running through the center. Parts of the river were deep but other parts were shallow enough for Link to stand in. Sections of the walls were covered with thick spider webs. Beside Link's feet was another floor switch. Link stepped on it and a dark torch suddenly lit up; its flames eating away at the spider webs near it.

Suddenly Link heard Ciela shriek. Link spun around and spotted the fairy on another section of dry ground across from him being attacked by a creepy purple flower-monster-thing! "Ciela!" Link yelled. He splashed across the shallow pool of water and sliced the thing's head off with a swipe of his sword. Its stem crackled and dried up instantly, leaving a piece of wood-like substance in its place, and when the head struck the ground it exploded in a shower of green slime.

"Phew, thanks for saving me," Ciela panted. "Man, I _hate_ Deku Babas."

Link wasn't really listening. He was looking back and forth between the spider web covering the entrance to another room, the stick in front of him, and the lit torch behind him. He broke part of the stem off and ran back to the torch. As he suspected, the end lit easily. He carried his torch back across the water and touched it to the spider web. The web burned away too nothing.

"Ooh," Ciela said approvingly, "smart."

Link took a sweeping bow. "Thank you, thank you."

In the next room was another Deku Scrub. Link reflected its nut back at it. "Ow!" the thing squealed. "What da hael was dat fer?"

"You started it," Link said.

"Did not! I was jus' mindin' ma own busi-ness when choo come outta nowhere an' threw sometin' at me!"

"You were the one who shot a nut at me in the first place!"

The Deku Scrub stared at him looking slightly ashamed. "I just I did, didn't I? Sorry 'bout dat. Well, I'll tell ya sometin' as an apologizement. In anofer room, der's free o' us. If ya wanna pass, ya gotta hit 'em in a certain ordah. Two, free, one. Choo got dat? Den I'm outa here." The Deku Scrub scurried away. Link filed the information away carefully.

He looked around the room; the path to the next chamber was blocked by a metal portcullis and there was a strange silver eye nestled inside a rhombus on the wall above the door. Ciela flew over to investigate it. "Hit it with your slingshot, Link!"

Link looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "You mean throw my slingshot at it?"

"No, you dolt! Jeez, did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

"Maybe," Link answered seriously, grinning on the inside.

Ciela stared at him. "Really? Wow that's weird. Zoras must not be very good parents. Maybe that's 'cause they're always wet so they're really slippery. But no. I meant shoot a Deku Seed at it."

"Then why didn't you just say that rather than telling me to hit it with my slingshot?"

"'Cause I assumed-! Never mind. Just shoot the damn thing!"

Link gasped. "Ciela!"

"What? Oh come on, are you really going to be that childish? Damn is not a bad word."

Inside Link was giggling like crazy but he tried to keep his face calm. Ciela was just too easy to mess with. Still trying to suppress his giggles, he pulled out the Fairy Slingshot and loaded its pouch. The seed hit the open eye with a metallic ping and the eye snapped shut. The steel bars over the hallway came up and Link went through.

In the next room Link froze; a stricken expression coming over his face. The underground river flowed through the room, carving a deep path through the center, and a metal platform floated from one side to another, but that wasn't what worried him. What worried him was the giant spiked log that was attached to the walls and rolled across the span of the river and came within inches of the metal platform. The spikes looked sharp and lethal. Link didn't fancy coming in contact with one of them.

Ciela flew out over the river and peered down into the slightly murky water. "Hey Link, there's another switch over here."

"But I just got dried off!" Link complained.

"Stop being a wuss and get it."

Link sighed and grumbled under his breath but he slid into the cold water anyways. He side-stroked over to where Ciela was, took a deep breath, and dove down. He pressed the switch with his hands and shot back, to the surface. He found that the water level had lowered drastically and that if he was standing on the floating platform he could fit under the spikey log with ease!

Link pulled himself onto the platform and rode it to the other side.

He climbed up onto solid ground and went into the next room. Inside were three torches; one lit and two unlit, and another Deku Baba. Link cut off the Deku Baba's head before it even knew he was there and cut off a chunk of its withered and hardened stem. He used it to light the two torches and went through the hallway that had opened up. Link blew out the flames and tucked the stick into a loop on his belt; he figured it might come in handy later.

In the next room something fell on his head. It felt hard at first but it quickly gave way with a crack and spilled its slimy, gooey, smelly contents all over Link's head. He scrunched up his face in disgust. "Oh gross." He reached up to brush whatever it was off his head. That was when he got bit. Link yelled and pulled his hand away, bringing a strange looking creature with it.

Link waved his hand around frantically and the thing dislodged and flew into a wall. It slumped to the floor and lay stunned. Link stared at it; it was one of the oddest things he had ever seen. Its body was shaped like a cooked Cucco and there was one large orange eye in the center of its body. A strange leaf stuck up out of its head. Link stabbed it through the eye before he could think about it. The squelch it made when he pulled the Kokiri Sword out made him feel sick. Luckily there was only one.

There was a spider web covering up the room he wanted to go to next but there was also a lit torch. Link was glad he'd thought to bring the stick he'd gotten from the Deku Baba with.

The next room wasn't anything new, just another part of the room he'd fallen into. There was a large hole in the floor covered by more sticky spider webs and a large stone block with a crescent moon and star carved into each side. Link stood on the spider web and tried jumping to get it to break but his feet just ended up getting stuck. He looked at Ciela for help. "Any ideas?"

"Actually, yeah." She quickly told him what to do.

Link nodded and grinned. Then, bracing his shoulder against the block, he tried to push it forward. But after two minutes and zippo inches, his feet slid out from under him and spilled him to the ground. He sat there and panted. "Hoi. Heavy."

"Link?" Ciela sighed.

"Yes, Ciela?"

"Are you a wimp or aren't you?"

"I'm not a wimp."

"THEN MOVE THAT STUPID BLOCK!"

So great was her shout, that Link scrambled to his feet and threw his weight against the stone block. Inch by inch, it began to move. Eventually Link managed to get it to splash down into the shallow water. He crossed the river and lit his highly flammable stick. After crossing the river again he crouched down on the web.

Then came the part he should have been expecting but really wasn't. He plummeted through the now open hole. "Ciela!" he screamed as he fell, his hat almost coming off his head.

He splashed into another cold pool of water. Surfacing, he spat out a long stream of liquid. Ciela flew down, giggling. "You're so stupid! You didn't have to _stand_ on it to set it on fire. You coulda just tossed the stick onto the web. You're lucky this lake was here."

"You could've _warned_ me!"

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to do that!"

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's get going."

Link swam to the far side of the lake and walked out, sopping wet again. Then came the unmistakable sound of a Deku Nut being shot at him. Link shipped out his shield and deflected it. There was a squeak and something started beeping. "It's gonna blow!" Link yelled as he dove back into the water.

"No it's not, you spaz," Ciela sighed like _she_ was the sane one. "It's just incapitated. There are two more. Hurry up and hit them."

Link got out and took a look. He had hit the middle Deku Scrub and there was one on either side of it. "Two, three, one," he muttered. "Two, three one!" He stunned the Scrub on the right before the one on the left. They glared at him as he passed.

"You'll never beat her!" one squeaked.

"You'll be crushed flat."

"Turn back now and we may go easy on you!"

"I'll take my chances," Link said before the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

><p>It was here! Fresh meat was here! Just outside the door, about to come in! Queen Gohma gnashed her teeth together in anticipation. Soon her babies would eat; soon they would feast! The insect skittered away and clambered up a wall. There she would wait; there she would kill.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Link entered the room cautiously; all senses on overdrive. It was dark and a thin layer of fog covered everything. The room was a dark colored rock and pillars rose up from the ground, creating a multitude of places where an enemy could hide. The hairs on the back of Link's neck tingled as he walked forward. "Um, Link?" Ciela asked nervously.

"What?"

"Look up."

Link craned his neck and froze, eyes going wide. Directly above him was a monstrous insect. It had one humongous orange eye and large pincers curling out of its mouth. Six curled legs topped with sharp claws came out of its abdomen and its long tail ended in a vicious point. "Wh-what is that?" Link stuttered.

"That's a Queen Gohma," Ciela answered. All her color had drained away.

Then the Queen Gohma fell from the ceiling.

Link shrieked like a little girl and leapt out of the way. He back-flipped across the ground and slid behind one of the pillars. There he tried to calm himself and regain a least a little bit of composure. "What's her weakness?" he asked Ciela as he readied his weapons.

"Judging by how the rest of her body's armored, I'd say her eye."

Link nodded and loaded his slingshot. "Got it. Where is she?"

Ciela went to look. "Right about to come around your pillar."

Link acted first. He spun out from his hiding spot with the Fairy Slingshot drawn back to its max. Spotting Queen Gohma's leering orange eye, he let the seed fly. It hit the eye dead center, burying itself within the pupil. Queen Gohma let out an unearthly shriek and skittered away, blood and pus dripped from her eye. Link went to follow but she climbed up the wall and hid out on the ceiling. He watched her warily, slingshot at the ready.

Her stinger began to contract. It bulged and opened up. Three white and green eggs fell out and Link shot them out of the air, knowing they couldn't be good news. The Queen Gohma screamed in fury and dropped from the ceiling, landing in front of him and glaring at him fiercely.

Her eye was a mess. It was red and bloodshot, the veins pulsing sickly. There was a large welt right where the pupil should've been and the wound dripped blood and pus and some kind of clear liquid.

"Hi," Link said. He put away his slingshot and got out his sword. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but your time here has come to an end. You've bought yourself a one way ticket to Nowhere Land." With that he buried the Kokiri Sword up to its hilt in the insect's eye. The giant bug began to twitch and Link yanked his blade out in a spray of blood. It staggered away from the Hylian and collapsed against the wall. There it took its final rattling breath.

* * *

><p>No! How could this happen? How could the great Queen Gohma, mother of all bugs, be defeated by this puny twig of flesh? It just wasn't possible! It couldn't be! There had to be some mistake-! And with that Queen Gohma breathed her final breath.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Link let out a long breath as he carefully wiped his sword off and put it away. His hands were trembling badly and he nearly sliced his finger off trying to sheath the sword. He wiped one hand across his brow; it came away wet. "Um, Link?" Ciela said quietly. "I think we have a problem."

Link turned around and froze; the pedestal where the Kokiri Stone should have been was there but it was empty.

The Kokiri Stone was gone!

**Enia: GUESS WHO BEAT OCARINA OF TIME! ENIA DID! I also started playing Majora's Mask. That one's okay but slightly annoying. I would like to apologize for the long time the chapter took; I've been busy. Also, I have to take a break from this so I can work on Twin Heroes and get it out of its rut. And I'm working on a parody that I'll put up when it's all done.**

**Samik: You know Enia, with these Vengeful Masks we could dominate the world.**

**Enia: Ohh, good idea. But we have to do one thing first.**

**Samik: What?**

**Enia: Go scare the shit out of Princey.**

**Samik: That is the best idea you've had all year. Let's go.**

***they pop on their masks and disappear***

**Link: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 3 Part 4: Stone, Stolen

**Enia: I'm back! Didja miss me? I've been uber busy. I apologize. But I'm here now, so let's go!**

Chapter Three, Part Four: Stone, Stolen

Link stared blankly at the empty pedestal. "Wh-where is it?" he stuttered. His mind was blank; unable to process this phenomenon. The stone should've been there. Why wasn't it there?

"I don't know," Ciela answered slowly. She circled around the pedestal as if searching for answers. The only thought in Link's mind was that he could hear the quiet, steady plink-plink of water dripping from the ceiling and it was annoying. "Who would've taken it?" Ciela mused.

Take it. It would've had to have been someone with major skills. Someone who could slide in and out of places without being noticed. Not one of the Kokiri; they didn't have those kind of skills and they _worshipped_ the Great Deku Tree. They would never desecrate it. So who?

"That woman!" Link yelled suddenly.

Scared out of her wits from his sudden outburst, Ciela froze mid-frantic flight. "That-who-what-now?"

"That woman! The one we ran into! In the forest!"

"Of course!" Ciela agreed eagerly. "She was acting very suspicious, wasn't she!"

Link nodded forcefully, his hat almost flying off his head. "Maybe we can still catch her!"

"Yeah! Let's go! Deku Tree, get us out of here!" In response, a glowing shaft of blue light lit up the floor. Ciela pushed Link into it, disappearing and reappearing in the Great Deku Tree's grove.

_DID YOU GET IT?_ the deity asked as the sped away.

"No time to talk!" Ciela yelled. "Be back later!"

They burst out into the Kokiri Village and tore down the dirt path. "Link!" Saria called, coming towards them. "I need to-"

"No time!" Link interrupted loudly. "Back later!"

Saria stared after them in puzzlement as they raced away.

Link and Ciela flew through the forest, scattering birds and insects and the like. Link's feet pounded the dry dirt and Ciela's wings stirred the air into mini cyclones. They burst out of the forest and skidded to a halt on the grassy plain. "I know she went that way," Link said, pointing to his left. "But I don't know exactly where."

"Let's just head that way and hope we find some kind of clue," Ciela suggested.

"Hoo! Hoo!" a mysterious, lilting voice above the called. "If you head that way, you will not find what you seek." Link and Ciela looked up. A giant, brown owl circled above them once then alighted on a dead tree branch that creaked under its weight. Long antenna ears protruded from its large head. And then it did the scariest thing Link had ever seen. Its head rotated 360 degrees and upside down. Link shrieked and began to run away.

"Oh dear Goddesses, it doesn't have a spine!"

"What? Yes I do!" the creeper owl yelled as it took off after them.

"Hurry, Link!" Ciela screamed. "I'll bet it wants to eat your soul!"

"What! No!" the owl called. "I have valuable information for you!"

"I don't want my brains to get eaten!" Link wailed as he ran.

"Ew! That would just be _gross_!" the owl yelled.

"Quick, Link! Shoot it out of the air!" Ciela suggested.

"Good idea!" Link turned around and pulled out his slingshot. He stuck out his tongue as he aimed carefully.

"What! Don't!" the owl yelped as Link let the seed fly. The Deku Seed struck the creepy owl in the center of its chest and the bird fell with a small shower of feathers. It hit the ground with a squawk and struggled to regain its feet, but it was stuck on its back. "Help?" it asked hopefully.

"Who are you?" Link demanded. He stalked up to the owl and stood so he could stare down into its face with his arms crossed.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora," the owl answered as regally as it could. "I aided your ancestor on his quest 103 years ago."

"And he _let_ you?" Link asked before he could stop himself.

"_You're_ Kaepora Gaebora?" Ciela asked. "The great owl spirit who transcends time and space?"

"The one and only."

"Wow... I never woulda guessed."

"What do you know?" Link asked, figuring it might be usefull.

"Those people that have what you are looking for were that way, yes, but they moved on a short while ago. They are moving ina slow, round-about circle across Hyrule Field, pretending to be a traveling circus. They passed by here not too long ago." The owl ruffled its feathers importantly. Even if it _was_ some ancient and powerful spirit, Link still thought that it was creepy.

"How do you know all this?" Link asked, not ready to trust the beast.

"I enjoy leisurely morning flights. What?" it asked, seeing their skeptical faces. "I'm retired. That's what you _do_ when you're retired."

"How are we gonna catch them?" Link asked Ciela, turning his attention away from the owl. "They're probably really far away by now and on horseback. We can't run all that way."

"If only we had a horse," Ciela mused thoughtfully.

"A horse..." Link repeated and grinned suddenly, then he pulled out his ocarina.

* * *

><p>Just another ordinary moring at Lon Lon Ranch. Indigo, her father, and Epona had returned from the castle the night before after a successful afternoon selling milk. Now Epona was in the pasture witha couple of other horses being, well, being Epona. She was jacked up and excited after having that fishy-smelling boy who seemed to be able to hear her thoughts. Indigo was great and all, but that boy had a sense of adventure and reckless stupidity tht perfectly matched her own. Epona wanted to see him again and it was making her crazy like an itch she couldn't reach. Or a fly. Flies were really annoying. There was one buzzing around her head right now that wouldn't go away. Epona tossed her head and the fly buzzed away for a few seconds only to come right back once she stopped moving. She ran in circles around an older mare, hoping the fly would jump to her. "Epona, stop that," Indigo scolded as she paused in her leaf raking. "You'll make Sugar Cube dizzy."<p>

Epona whickered insolently in repsonse.

Indigo sighed and went back to her work. Sugar Cube neighed with weak annoyance. A gentle breeze blew across Epona's sensitive ears and she stiffened suddenly. A sweet melody drifted on the wind, speaking of compainionship and like-mindedness. Epona bolted for the open gate. Indigo saw what the horse was intending to do and ran towards the gate with a yell. But she was on the farside of the paddock and her rake got caught inbetween the fence posts. By the time she got the prongs untangled, though, Epona had already blasted out of the ranch.

"What the...?" Indigo whispered and ran to go tell her papa.

Epona raced through the grassy plains towards the fading echoes of the notes. She knew exactly where they'd come from and exactly who had played them.

* * *

><p>"Well, that worked," Ciela said sarcastically a few minutes after the final notes had disappeared in the morning air.<p>

"Just wait," Link said. "I know she's coming." And he did. He wasn't sure how he knew but it was as if one part of his mind was in her body. He could feel her excitement at his song and he knew that she was racing across Hyrule Field as fast as she could.

Ciela nudged his shoulder. "Come on, Link. We need to get moving. And I want to get away from him," she muttered the last part in his ear, meaning Kaepora Gaebora. The owl was still on his back.

"Just a few more minutes," Link insisted, but then his horse - as he had already come to think of her - crested the hill before them and came thundering down the other side. A grin split Link's face as Epona whinnied a hello.

"I will never doubt your musical abilities again, O Green One," Ciela said.

Link laughed. "O Green One. I like that."

Epona skidded to a stop and Link jumped onto her bare back. Ciela flew up to Link's head. "Let's go!" Link yelled and Epona reared up, ready to take off like a rocket.

"Wait, are you just going to _leave_ me here?" Kaepora Gaebora demanded.

"Sorry, we have to go catch some criminals!" Link yelled and they galloped off into the sunset... I mean morning sun. Sorry, I kinda got sucked into a time paradox there. Won't happen again.

Enia, stop talking to the readers.

_Anyway_. They followed the gentle curve of the forest, figuring they'd pick up the thieves' trail eventually. Link's butt quickly grew sore from riding Epona's bare back but he didn't say anything; they needed to catch this thief as quickly as possible and his complaining would just slow things down. "Look, Link!" Ciela yelled suddenly as she whizzed away from his head. Link followed her and she led him over to a fresh-looking dirt rut.

Link pulled Epona to a stop. "Think that's her?"

"Who else could it be?" Ciela asked. "And that owl did say that she was traveling under the guise of a traveling circus and circuses generally need wheeled rides."

"So let's follow it," Link decided. The wheel rut continued straight for many miles. They saw several scraps of paper and bits of clothing along the way, and at several places the wagon had splashed through a puddle of mud and the rut was still wet. "We're getting close!" Link exclaimed excitedly. He urged Epona from a loping canter into a gallop and she responded instantly. Her short strides quickly ate away at the ground and soon the carved tracks grew fresher. Link's keen ears began to pick up faint murmers of conversation. Small puffs of dust could be seen just above the ground and soon the whole caravan came into view.

There were two covered wagons and an open-top cart. Hooded riders circled the wagons and men with poorly concealed bows rode on top of the covered wagons. "They don't look very circus-y," Link observed.

"Yeah," Ciela agreed. "Shouldn't there be music and twirling people and stuff?"

"And shouldn't they at least _try_ to conceal those weapons?" Link added.

"Probably. What's our plan of attack?"

"Well, first off..." Link paused to take off his weapons and stick them in his bag, "I figure they'll be less likely to kill me if they think I'm unarmed." Ciela nodded in agreement. "I figure I'll pretend like I'm lost or something and try to find that woman. After that, well, let's hope we get that far."

"Good plan. And I'll hide in your hat so's not to arouse suspicion." She zoomed in. "Wow, it's dark in here."

Link smiled and urged Epona into a canter. They made it to the bottum of the hill before getting spotted. One of the people on top of the covered wagons gave a shout and the bows quickly disappeared from sight. The caraban slowed to a stop to wait for him. "Oh thank goodness!" Link exclaimed as he hopped off Epona. "I'm so glad I found you! We've been wandering around for hours trying to find Hyrule Castle but we're totally lost! Do you think you could help me?"

A tall, bearded man glanced over at a shorter, hooded figure. The second person, obviously the leader, gave a short nod. "We're heading that way ourselves," the man said. "You're welcome to travel with us if you like."

"Gee thanks!" Link said. He hopped up on Epona as the caravan started moving again.

"Where's your saddle boy?" the man asked with sudden suspicion.

Link gulped. He hadn't thought of that. "It's, uh, getting fitted. Epona's a young horse and she's growing pretty fast so, you know..." he trailed off, figuring that if he kept talking he'd probably get himself into trouble. But the man nodded as if he did know. "So you guys are a traveling circus?" Link asked to change the subject. "What kind of acts do you have?"

"Oh, you know, just the regular. Dancers, jugglers, acrobats..."

"That's cool. I've always wanted to be in a circus. Hey! Who's the ringleader? Is it you?"

The man laughed a little. "No, I'm more like the second-in-command. Our leader's name is Veran. She's up there." He indicated the hooded figure riding towards the front of the caravan.

"Can I meet her?" Link asked eagerly.

"If you want to..."

Link spurred Epona forward and left the bearded man behind. He rode up behind Veran. "Hi!" he gushed with bubbly enthusiasm. And Ria said he couldn't act. "Are you Veran? Hi. I'm Luke. Are you taking trainees, 'cause I _really_ wanna join your circus. I think that'd just be the bomb! All my friends would be _totally _jealous. So are you? Are you?"

She turned her shadowed face to look at him. "Kid, calm down."

"Sorry. I get really excited really easily."

"I can see that." She continued to stare at him. Link began to feel a little uncomfortable; worried she'd recongize him. "Have I seen you before?" she asked.

"Nope!" he said quickly.

She watched him. Link knew she knew he was lying. "Are you a Kokiri?"

"No."

"Then why do you dress like one?"

"'Cause I wanna?"

"You know, you're a terrible lier, boy."

Link started to panic. "Who says I'm lying?"

"I bet they sent you after the stone, didn't they?"

Ciela jumped a little in his pocket and began to quiver. Link felt excitement building; they were so close! But how to get more information without making her even more suspicious? "What stone?" he asked cautiously.

The woman, Veran, seemed to realize her mistake. "Nothing, never mind."

_Crap. What do I do know?_ he wondered. He couldn't ask Ciela because that would blow their cover and the woman would surely recongize him, and he couldn't probe without making her suspicious. So he said nothing. They rode in silence for about two minutes before Link remembered something important. "So... about joing your circus...?"

Veran jumped like she'd forgotten about that. "Oh yeah, sure kid. What're your skills?"

Worried heat flooded Link's face; he hadn't thought of taht. Maybe this plan wasn't thought out so well after all. "Well, I, uh, can hold my breath for a really long time and, uh, I'm pretty agile..." even to his ears it sounded really lame.

"No juggling? No fire-breathing? Nothing like that?"

"Uh, no, nothing like that."

"Well, I guess we can figure something out."

Link went red with embarrassment. At least she hadn't said: 'Nothing cool like that?' He'd never felt so lame! Why didn't the Zoras teach any _cool_ skills like walking on water or breathing fire?

They continued riding, Link staring down at his hands. Which, in hindsight, was a super dumb idea. Epona got distracted with him and stumbled over a fallen log. Link, not being av ery experienced rider, fell off and landed on the pocket that Ciela was hiding in. He rolled over as quickly as he could but the damage was done. Ciela yelped as she got squished and flew out of his pocket. "Ouch! Link! Be more careful!" then she noticed where she was and who was staring at her. "Opps. Forget you saw me." She zoomed back into Link's pocket.

"I was right!" Veran yelled. "You are that boy from before!"

"No, I'm not."

With a sigh, Ciela flew back out of his pocket. "Face it, Link, our cover's been blown."

"So you _are_ after the stone!" Veran demanded. Instantly, fifteen bows came up and pointed at him.

Link saw one last chance to salvage the situation and his life. "I don't know anything about a stone. I'm just here to ask you to apologize!"

"Then why the whole 'I want to join your circus' act?"

Link hadn't thought of that. Before he could think of a viable response the thief continued, "I bet you really _are_ a Kokiri and they _did_ send you after the stone! Take him out, boys!"

The archers drew back their bowstrings. Link stuck his arms up into the air. "Woah, woah, woah! Nobody's killing anybody! Can we at least talk about this like civilized people?"

Before Veran could answer, Epona charged into the little circle of joy. She knocked Veran down first then ran around bowling over the archers. Veran leaped up instantly and jumped on her sleek black horse. Link whisteld for Epona and took off after her.

Veran's horse had longer legs, but Epona had a freakish amount of energy. Link gained on Veran little by little until they were just under a horse-length behind her. "Stop!" Link yelled even though he knew it was a dumb idea.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Veran asked as she urged her horse faster.

"It was worth a shot!" Epona responded to his light touch and raced after the older horse. As they got closer, Link left Epona to guide herself and pulled himself into a crouch on her back. The woman glanced over and jumped with surprise when she saw the young boy in green poised like a spider and ready to jump.

"What are you-?" she yelped and started to pull her horse away. Link jumped before she could get to far and knocked her off her horse. The grass softened their fall but the landing still jarred Link's bones. They rolled and Veran pushed Link off. She scrambled up and whistled for her horse, but Epona was keeping the beast at bay. Link stood up and pulled his sword and shield from his bag. He pointed the blade at Veran.

"Give me the stone, Veran."

She turned around and started to laugh when she saw his small sword. "How old are you? Nine? Ten?" she asked through fits of laughter.

"I'm eleven!" Link yelped indignantly, his face flushing. Pople _always_ thought that he was younger than he was. Maybe it was all the fish in his diet...

"Really? Wow, you're short."

Link felt his temper begin to rise. His height - or lack thereof - was a sensitive subject for him. "Am not!"

"Yeah, you kinda are," Ciela butted in.

"Whose side are you on?" Link demanded angrily.

"You can't hide from the truth, Link."

"Vershmida," he muttered and with that last, eloquent statement, he attacked the woman.

**Enia: Phew! That was a long 'un. Sorry about that little author interjection; I couldn't resist. It won't happen again, I swear. Also, Veran in this isn't like Veran in, what was it, Oracle of Ages? Yeah, that one. I'm just using the name. And does anyone else think that Kaepora Gaebora is super creepy?**

**Samik: *arrives on the scene from getting doughnuts and reads chapter* Sugar Cube? Really, Enia?**

**Enia: Hey, Sugar Cube is a good name for a placid old mare. Now gimme my doughnut.**

**Samik: Say please.**

**Enia: *sighs* Please.**

**Samik: That's better. *hands over doughnut* Although, you're not techniqually supossed to be eating this kind of food.**

**Enia: *between mouthfulls* Screw that. Sanchez can't expect me to give up chocolate for, like, three whole weeks! I'd die!**

**Samik: That's true.**

**Enia: I figure I deserve this. The destruction of Princey's castle was pretty spectacular.**

**Samik: *with dreamy rememberance* Yeah... it was nothing but a pile of dust...**

**Enia: And now we're being hunted...**

**Samik: Good times... good times...**

**Enia: Okay, time to go post this. Wait, never mind because the (pardon my language) GODDAMN SCHOOL COMPUTERS WON'T LET ME ON FANFICTION! *massive, totally unnessecary destruction of the school8 Opps. Whatever. So, I'm gonna try to get another chapter on this up before November because after that Nanowrimo starts and I shall be taking a break from all things fanfiction to work on that. Don't know if that'll happen because I also have to update two other fanfics before them. I'll try, though. So, until then: LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND I'LL GIVE YOU CAKE! Me n' Samik are signing off!**


	10. Chapter 3 Part 5: Stone, Stolen

Chapter Three, Part Five: Stone, Stolen

Link leapt at Veran with a yell and she deflected his blade while his feet were still in the air. He fell to the ground and scrambled to block a vicious swipe at his ribs. Link skipped away; wondering how he was going to beat this woman. She was too tall and - as much as he hated to admit it - he was too short. He pulled out his slingshot. "Where'd you get that?" Veran laughed when she saw the little thing. "A toy store?"

"The Great Deku Tree," Link answered. "And it always flies true!" With that he let a seed fly.

Veran ducked and the seed flew harmlessly over her head. She began to laugh... until Link's next missile connected with the center of her crown. "Ow! What the hell are those things?"

"Deku Seeds," Link told her as he charged towards the thief. Veran sprung away and slashed at Link's face. Link blocked it on his shield and tried to stab her, but his reach was too short.

"Shorty." Veran smirked.

Link was tempted to fling his sword at her, but he knew if he did that, he'd probably just lose the sword. So he held onto it and backed away from Veran. They circled each other, searching for openings. Link began to circle closer slowly. Veran let him come, wanting to get rid of this pesky green gnat. She attacked his right side and he caught it on his shield. The wood was holding up surprisingly well, Veran's sword wasn't leaving any marks on it. Link used his shield to push Veran's sword away and followed it to get closer to the woman. She dodged his attacked, but his sword still cut through her cloak. Something fell out and landed on the ground with a thud. The fight froze. Link and Veran stared at the glittering stone and then up at each other. For once, Link's short stature was a good thing. He was able to drop to the ground faster and grab the fist-sized stone. Veran yelled with frustration as he somersaulted away. "Give it back, boy!" she yelled.

"Stealing is wrong!" Link shouted. He started to run for Epona.

"Get back here!" Veran commanded, running after him.

"Not likely!" Link answered.

"Hurry, Link!" Ciela yelled frantically. Link was fast but Veran was older, stronger, and - though Link would loathe to admit it - a whole lot taller. Link also didn't have much of a lead in the first place. Veran was nearly on him, her fingers reaching for his collar. "Faster!" Ciela yelled. The boy tried to pour on spped, but there wasn't enough time. Veran's fingers were only millimeters from grabbing Link, less than a half a second. _Time_! Ciela thought suddenly.

If asked, Ciela would never really be able to explain what happened next. She felt a strange tug and then there was a flash and the whole world except for her, Link, and Epona bled to black and white. Ciela suddenly felt woozy and nauseous, her vision went gray and fuzzy and she fell to the ground.

Link didnt' know what had just happened, but he knew to take advantage of it. He saw Ciela fall so he scooped her up and tucked her in his pocket. He whistled for Epona and hopped on her back. He took one last look at the strange scene behind him then urged Epona to take off. They left the frozen scene behind and they were just disappearing over a hill when there was another flash of light and the color returned to the world.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Link heard Veran roar.

He grinned to himself as he rode away.

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit!" Veran roared as she stormed back to her horse. How had <em>that<em> happened? She had been reaching out to grab him and suddenly he had just... not been there. It was a form of magic unlike any she had ever seen. With teleportation there was always an indicator of some sort; a flash of light or a noise. But he had just... disappeared. _Goddamnit_! She was _not_ looking forward to telling her boss about this. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything too terrible.

She stalked back to the caravan and stormed towards her wagon. "Veran?" Mado, her right-hand man, asked cautiously.

"Shut it," she snapped. He drew back and she disappeared into her wagon. She pulled a simple wooded box out of a drawer and slid its lid off. She gingerly lifted a blue crystal out of its resting spot atop a velvet pillow and placed the gem on her bed. She grimanced before passing her hand over its surface. The crystal's sky blue color deepened to a midnight blue and began to swirl. "What?" a cold, cruel, male voice snapped.

"Um..." she hesitated. "We have a problem."

The man sighed. "Figures. What happened?"

"Um... the stone kind of got stolen. From me, I mean."

The man sighed again. Veran was suddenly very glad that he wasn't there in person. "Veran, aren't you a Gerudo?"

"Yessir."

"So, doesn't that make you a master thief."

She paused and winced before answering. "Yessir."

"SO HOW THE HELL DID SOMEONE STEAL SOMETHING FROM YOU?"

Veran flinched. "Well, sir, I'm not entirely sure what happened."

Silence from the man. At any moment, Veran expected some kind of angry power to explode out of the crystal and strike her down. Nothing like that, though, instead the man spoke again, obviously trying to control his temper. "Do you at least know who took it?"

Vrean nodded eagerly, glad that she knew the answer, before she remembered that he couldn't see her. "Uh, yessir. It was a young Kokiri boy named," she whracked her brain for the name, "Link! His name was Link!"

Silence from the other side again. Then the man began to laugh. It was a cruel, heart-chilling sound. "How perfect! How utterly splendid! Ha ha ha, this is great!"

"Sir?" Veran asked cautiously.

"Don't worry about it, Veran," the man said as his laugh died down. "Just go ahead and come on back."

"Yessir."

The connection went dead. Veran stared at the crystal for a long time afterwards, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Link stopped after an hour of riding and carefully jumped down from Epona so he didn't jostle Ciela. He pulled Ciela out of his pocket and gently laid her on the ground. The fairy groaned and her color pulsed a little brighter. "Hey, Ciela," Link whispered.<p>

"Five more minutes, Oshus," Link muttered.

_Oshus? Who's that?_ Link wondered. "Ciela, it's me, Link," he said, a little louder. "You need to wake up."

Ciela yawned but otherwise ignored him.

Link started to panic a little. What if she was in a coma? WHat if she was stuck like that? What if she died or worse... became a zombie? A zombie fairy... an interesting idea. Could fairies rot? Focus! Link mentally slapped himself. THis was no time to get distracted. Ciela needed him! But the minutes passed and Link stilled had no idea what to do. He was just about to run screaming for help when Ciela spoke in a weak voice. "Link?"

Link yelped with joy. He scooped Ciela up and spun her around, laughing. "You're okay! You're not a zombie!"

"Of course I'm not a zombie! Now put me down before I throw up on you."

Link quickly set Ciela down. "What happened? What did you do back there? What _was_ that?"

"Link, those were all the same questions. And I don't know what happened back there. Something weird, that's for sure."

"Well, whatever it was, it worked. We're home free now. We just gott get the stone back to Princess Zelda."

"I agree." Ciela flapped her wings woozily and tried to rise into the air. She made it about three inches before groaning and collapsing back to the ground.

"Woah, careful there," Link said. He scooped her up and tucked her gently in his pocket.

"Wait a second, Link," Ciela said. He took her back out of his pocket and she looked around. "Uh oh. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Almost dusk."

She jumped out of his hand and buzzed around frantically. "We've got to get somewhere safe!"

"Why?" Link asked, wondering what she was so freaked out about.

"Don't you remember that stroy I told you about the Stalchildren? They come out at night. We need to get somewhere safe!"

Link paled. "Oh no. Where can we go?"

"I donno," Ciela answered worriedly.

Suddenly Epona bumped Link's shoulder. She made eye contact with him then jerked her head towards something off in front of them. Understanding dawned in Link's mind and he grabbed Ciela out of the air. "Epona knows where to go!" He jumped off the horse who took off at a steady canter. A series of buildings surrounded by a tall fence loomed up in front of them. Link dept on eye on the sky and the other on the rapidly approaching buildings. Link figured Epona was taking them to Lon Lon Ranch and he was worried about seeing Indigo again. Partly because he would have to explain why he had Epona, but mostly for another reason he couldn't explain and wasn't sure he wanted too.

Epona carried him into the ranch and towards a small fenced in clearing. Faint, familiar music drifted to Link's ears. They rode into the fenced off portion and Link spotted a dark silouette in front of them. Epona rode right to it and neighed. Link realized with a jolt that it was Indigo. The singing stopped. "Epona!" Indigo yelped joyfully. She wrapped her arms around Epona's neck, not having noticed Link yet. Link slipped off Epona's back as quietly as he could, but the low thud was enough to get her attention. "Link," she said with surprise.

"Uh, hi," he said awkardly.

"What happened? Why is Epona with you?"

"It's kinda a long story," he answered sheepishly.

"I've got time."

He hesitated then told her part of the story, omitting the parts about Princess Zelda, and the Kokiri. Instead of going to the forest, he had been taking a walk when a gang of bandits had viciously attacked him and stolen something very important. Link had tried to chase them down, but the bandits were on horses. Suddenly, he'd had a flash of inspiration. Epona's Song! Maybe it could call her! He'd played it and low and behold, Epona had come! They had chased down the bandits and, after a long and heroic battle, Link had recovered the stolen item. In Link's version, he was a dashing and heroic figure who valiantly rushed into battle and defeated the bandits to reclaim his stolen item.

"Where'd you get that sword and shield?" Indigo asked once he was through.

"Er, what?"

"Those weapons. Where'd you get them?"

"Oh, uh, the Zoras."

Indigo seemed to accept it. "That's really brave, Link," she said, sliding closer to him with her hands clasped behind her back as she spoke. "You must have been really scared."

"Naw," Link said modestly. He shrugged and glanced down. There was a ladybug by his foot. He looked back up and jumped; Indigo was standing less than a half a foot in front of him and smiling slightly. He noticed she had really pretty blue eyes. And nice teeth. They were very straight and white.

"Well, it was really brave," she said again and moved a little closer to him.

"Uh, thanks." Link was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He backed up a step, but Indigo came with him. She reached out and took his hand and Link's back went rigid. "I-" he started but Indigo placed a finger of her free hand on his lips. Then she wrapped his arms around his neck and moved in closer so there was barely a hairs-breadth of space between them. Link gulped slightly, his face flushing with heat. He knew he looked like a tomato. "I-" he tried again but this time Indigo stoppe dhim with her lips. They were soft, like a piece of silk, and warm. Link forze. He drew back and stumbled away, breaking her grip. He stared at her, wide-eyed.

Indigo also went bright red. "L-Link," she began, but the boy turned and ran, stumbling over his own feet in his haste.

**Enia: End of -! What chapter is this? Chapter Three! End of Chapter Three! And Happy Halloween to everybody! My favorite holiday! 'Cept my parents won'tlet me go trick-or-treating. Damn them. My theory is that you're never to old to go trick-or-treating. We're watching a weird video in American Studies right now. It's about the ban on achohol. Well, I'll see you guys in December, k?**

**Samik: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Enia: What?**

**Samik: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Enia: Forgetting what?**

**Samik: Your wrap-up!**

**Enia: Right! I guess I kinda forgot about that with all the drama of the last coupla author's notes. So Link has successfully recovered the Kokiri Stone, he's fought his first boss, pursued some bandits, and had his first kiss forced upon him. And we find out a little bit more about Ciela. Not bad for a day's work. AND THERE ARE ONLY 19 DAYS LEFT UNTIL SKYWARD SWORD COMES OUT! EEEEEEE! So, I'll see you all in December (Nanowrimo). Have a good Thanksgiving, and November and remember: don't do drugs and live a happy life. Thank you and good-bye. Enia Silverson, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 4 Part 1: Bombs Away!

**Enia: I'm ba-ack! Didja miss me? I know you did. Which is why your all going to leave me reviews at the end of this chapter, right? I need to rant about Skyward Sword, though. I got it the day it came out! It's so amazing! I wasn't sure if I was going to like the way it was animated, but I actually really do. It's cute. *TINY SPOILER ALERT* And you can totally tell that Link and Zelda like each other; it's adorable. Then Link is one of those people who's always over sleeping. If you haven't got it yet, I highly recommend it.**

**Samik: Enia, you're forgetting something else.**

**Enia: What is it this time?**

**Samik: *whispers something in her ear, she pales***

**Enia: Opps.**

**DISCLAIMER: (because I keep forgeting to do this) Enia Silverson does not own the Legend of Zelda franchise or anything associated with it. (Although she wishes she did). They belong exclusivly to Nintendo, or whoever made them. Thank you and enjoy the show.**

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Four Part One: Bombs Away!

Zelda paced the length of the courtyard impatiently. She had been waiting there all day for the past two days, but the boy in green hadn't come back. she knew that it still wasn't time to be worried, but she coudln't help it; she felt as if he wasn't coming back. Roan wasn't helping matters, lounging in the soft grass, picking at her nails, and telling Zelda not to worry; he would come. Zelda tugged irritably at the royal headress she wore and stared down at the track she had worn into the ground with all her pacing. _What if he doesn't come back?_ she wondered again. _What if he got hurt, or worse, killed? It would be all my fault. Maybe I'm wrong about this whole thing and I sent him off to risk his life for nothing!_

"Stop doubting yourself," Roan said suddenly.

"How did you-?" Zelda began.

"It's written all over your face," she answered. The Sheikah took a bite out of her apple and tossed the core away. "You're right and he'll be back. Just be patient."

Zelda sighed and began to pace again, changing her path so she passed by the window. She walked past it a few times without paying it any heed until a familiar voice caught her attention. She stopped just to the side and held her breath, heart pounding, as she listened. "Yes, yes," she heard the familiar voice say. It was a man's voice, low and rumbling like an avalanche yet oily like a snake's. "It's all working out splendidly. Do not fear."

"But it is all _not_ according to plan," a female said. "I do not like it and I do not believe that it will work out to our liking."

"Never fear, Siillii," Mustang cajoled in the same smooth voice. "It will all work out."

"I agree with Siillii," a new voice said. The new man's voice was even deeper than Mustang's. "The plan worked the way it was. We should not deviate from it. This new plan has too many what-ifs for my liking."

"Ah, but this way is so much more poetic," Mustang sighed.

Zelda risked a peek through the window. Standing around Mustang in her father's throne room were six other people, four females and two males. They were nobody that you would be able to pick out in a crowd; some serving girls, a solider, and a cook. But Zelda could sense a strange and evil power emanating from them. Something was going on. And what was this altered plan they were talking about? Could it have anything to do with what she had sent Link to go get? Zelda had a bad feeling that it did.

"Who cares about poetic?" the deep-voiced man, the solider, asked. He stared Mustang down.

"Enough!" Mustang finally snapped. "We are doing this my way and if you don't like it, then we can just leave you out of it!"

None of the six spoke. Some of them stared down at their shoes in obvious discontentment, but none of them spoke out against Mustang. "Very well," the the woman who first spoke, Siilii, said. "We will trust your judgement on this for now. Just know that if this goes awry, you are who we will blame."

"Noted," Mustang said with an oily smile.

"Now, what of your plans for the girl?"

The smile droppd off Mustang's face and Zelda gasped; they were talking about her! "The girl," Mustang said with obvious contempt. "Is proving most... difficult. But do not despair, I will break her one way or another."

Zelda scowled. How dare he speak about her like that. She would have to have a few words with her father about him.

"Very well," the solider said with a nod. "Just make sure it happens. We need that which she has in her possession."

That which-? Of course! They thought she had the Ocarina of Time. But in truth, she didn't. No one had any idea where it was hidden. The Princess Zelda of old had locked it away somewhere so it would be just a little bit harder for anyone to access the Sacred Realm. But why didn't Mustang know that? He seemed to know just about everything else and it was common knowledge amongst the people of Hyrule.

The meeting broke and the six adults left Mustang in the throne room. Mustang sighed and glanced towards the window. With a gasp, Zelda ducked out of the way, unsure if he had seen her. "Roan!" she yelped. The Sheikah bodyguard was sprawled in her chair, seemingly asleep.

"What?" at the sound of the princess's voice, roan became instantly awake and ready to knock some heads together if need be.

"They're after the Sacred Realm!"

"Who is?"

"Captain Mustang and six other people! Somehow they know that I sent Link after the Spiritual Stones and they're going to use him to get them! And they think I have the Ocarina of Time and Captain Mustang is going to get me to give it to him somehow! Roan, what do we do?"

Roan laid a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "First, we just have to wait for Link to get back with the stone. After that, well, we'll figure something out."

But right as she said that, as if on cue, a series of shouts broke out in the hall just outside the courtyard. "Hey!" Zelda heard a familiar high-pitched voice yelp. "Let him go!"

Zelda and Roan exchanged looks before going out to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

Link left Lon Lon Ranch at a run, his mind a jumbled mess. "Link, wait!" Ciela called after him. "You can't leave now! There are Stalchildren out there!"

Link paid her no heed. If he stayed there he'd probably explode. He felt so confused...

Link ran out into the nark night, flying through the tall grass. He could hear strange scratching sounds coming froma ll around him, but he ignored them, prefering to listen tot he sound of his pounding feet instead. He hurtled a fallen log and almost slipped on the wet grass. He righted himself and looked up to see a leering skull inches in front of his face. Will a yell, he scrambled back, only to run into another bony form. He tore himself free and unsheathed his sword. By then he was surrounded; small skeletons in ragged cholthes pressing in on him from all sides. Their empty eyes stared right through him almost hungrily as they advanced. Link slashed at the one closest to him, shearing through its arm in a puff of dust. But the skeleton kept coming.

Almost desperatly, he began to swipe at their heads. With parts of their skulls gone, the bodies collapsed and sunk back into the earth from which they came. With new found confidence now that he had a way to kill them, Link continued to fight his way through the mob. It was slow going as there were so many of them, but finally Link burst through the last Stalchild and, sheathing his sword, began to run. He glanced back to see the remants of the mob slowly shuffling after him. He began to run faster, intent on losing them, when he suddenly ran straight into the hard trunk of a tree. He rebounded and landed heavily on the ground. He was about to stand up when he noticed that the tree trunk was white. Link's eyes traveled the rest of the way up the trunk that turned into a skeletal torso covered in rotting clothing to the giant white skull with two leering, black eye cavities and the grinning mouth.

"What the...?" Link breathed. He tried to move, to run, but his limbs were paralyzed by fear. Suddenly he felt small, thin fingers grasp his upper arms and begain to drag him backwards. He shrieked and began to fight, lashing out with his sword until he remembered that he had sheathed it once he'd started to run. Then he was surrounded again and the Stalchildren were bending over him, their fingers searching for his flesh. Link thrashed harder, but the fingers were more like clamps and would not relinquish thir hold. Link began to panic. Was this really how he would die? Torn limb from limb but these abominations? All alone and without a fighting chance? Link had always imagined taht he'd die doing something heroic (that or stupid) or that he'd die in his sleep. Not like this, not helpless!

It was almost the end. Fingers had found his throat and were beginning to squeeze. Other hads had his limbs pinned so he could barely move a muscle. Black spots were flickering around the corners of his vision as his lungs started to burn. Soon the spots began to spread, slowly blotting out the world around him. _So this is it,_ he though weakly. _This is how it ends..._

"Unhand him you fiends!"

Suddenly, Ciela's bright yellow body flew into sight, running into the Stalchild with its fingers around Link's neck with enough force to knock its head clean off. She threw the rest of the Stalchildren into turmoil and bowled the ones holding Link down over. "Get up!" she yelled at Link as she held the skeletons at bay.

Link rolled over and retched, his vision flashing red and black. He blinked some of the spots away and struggled to his knees, head pounding. "Hurry! Get up!" Ciela shouted.

Link tried, but he ended up falling back to one knee.

"Look out!" Ciela shrieked suddenly. She knocked him out of the way as a giant hand came crashing down right where he'd been kneeling only moments before.

"Thanks," he gasped. He managed to push himslef to his feet and take off at a stumbling run. He dodged the few Stalchildren still in his way and ran for the safety of the trees. The massive Stalchild lumbered after him, each step shaking the ground and leaving indents that the inhabitants of Lon Lon Ranch would find the next morning and wonder about for weeks to come.

Link hazarded a glance behind him and saw that the Stalchild was quickly bearing down on him, one hand outstretched. He looked forward again to see that he was only yards from the treeline. But he wasn't sure if he would have enough time to get there. Link leapt forward and rolled as the giant hand closed a hairs-breath above his head. He tumbled between two tree trunks and through a beer bush. As Link got to his feet he looked back to see the Stalchild staring at him from between the trees. Link shuddered and turned away. He started walking in a random direction.

"Now what?" he asked Ciela.

"Well, unless you want to be eatn, I don't think we should leave the forest until dawn. But in the meantime, we can go and tell the Great Deku Tree what's happened and maybe visit Saria.

"Okay," Link agreed.

They managed to make it to the Kokiri Village without further mishap or getting lost. The little village was quiet, its inhabitants asleep. Link crept through the center of it and ran down the path to the grove of the Great Deku Tree. "We're ba-ack!" Ciela called cheerfully, breaking the peaceful quiet.

_HMM?_ the Great Deku Tree inquired sleepily.

"Sorry to run off on you like that, but the Kokiri Stone kind of got stolen. I can't believe you didn't notice. But don't worry, we got it back."

_VERY GOOD_, the deity said. _I THINK THAT SARIA WANTS TO SEE YOU. SHE SHOULD BE IN THE SACRED FOREST MEADOW_. With that the tree went back to sleep.

"That's it?" Ciela huffed. "No, 'good job you guys' or 'that's great, thank you'. I feel so unloved..."

"Come on, let's go see Saria," said Link. "Maybe she'll be more appreciative."

"Fine." They left the grove and came back out into the village.

"Um, where's the Sacred Forest Meadow?" Link asked.

"Up that-a-way, through the Lost Woods," Ciela pointed up a hill behind the village.

Link ran up the hill and entered a darker, more foreboding section of the forest. In most places the trees were so entangled that they formed an impenetrable barrier, but there were three paths leading through the wall. "Careful," Ciela said as he started towards one. "Choose wrong and you'll end up wandering around lost until you slowly die of starvation."

Apprehensive, Link stopped and examined each of the paths in turn. A faint music emanated from one of them that spoke of light and life, so Link chose that one. When nothing bad happened when he ended up in a different clearing he was fairly certain that he knew how to get through the Lost Woods. As he walked, the music grew louder and louder until it became distinguishable as a bright and cheery tune. Finally he came out into a clearing that was different from all the others. It was brighter, more open to the sky, and an open gate let off into another section of the forest.

Link walked through the rusted gate onto a path lined with tall bushes. He wove his way through the maze and soon came out into another clearing. He could see a familiar figure sitting on a log and happily playing an ocarina. To her left was a large flat stone, a carving of a strange triangle in its center. (**Random fun fact. I learned in Geometery awhile ago that a Triforce is an equilateral triangle with the center triangle made by connecting all the midpoints. So I spent the time when I was supposed to be doing my homework making a perfect Triforce. XD)**

"Hey!" he called.

The music stopped and Saria looked up. She waved and Link ran to her. "Hey," she said.

"You, uh, wanted to see me?" Link asked, suddenly feeling slightly awkward.

"Yeah. I wanted to teach you something. I think it'll help you on your journey."

"What is it?" Link asked, his awkwardness replaced by curiosity.

"A song. It will let you contact me telepathically if youe ver need help. For lack of a better name, I call it Saria's Song. Get out your ocarina."

Link complied and Saria played a shorter version of the sont that had led him through the forest. He played it back and felt something click in inside his mind; he would never forget that song. "Thank you," he said seriously.

"No problem. Good luck, Link. I know you'll need it, but I also know that you have what it takes to succed."

He thanked her again and left. He made it out of the Kokiri Village without anyone knowing he had been there.

It was still dark out when Link and Ciela arrived at the edge of the forest, but Link could see faint hints of dawn on the horizon so he decided to risk it. He dashed out of the saftey of the trees and took off across the plain. Soon he could see Hyrule Castle in the distance and he reached the wall just as the drawbridge was being dropped. He entered the still sleepy town and hurried towards the castle. He made it no further than the gate. "Where do you think yer goin', pipsqueak?" drawled the guard, yawning.

Link bristled slightly at being called a pipsqueak but he didn't say anything. "I need to see the princess, please."

"Got an invitation?"

"I-no-but-"

"Then scram."

"But I-"

"SCRAM!"

Link quickly scampered down the path until he was out of the guard's sight. "Well, that worked," Ciela said sarcastically.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Link wondered. He kicked at a stone and sent it skittering through the dirt.

"Hoo! Hoo!"

Link froze at the familiar sound. A giant brown owl alighted on the tree in front of them. "Ciela," he whispered. "It's the creepy owl."

"I know," she whispered back. "How'd he get off the ground?"

The owl heard her. "Someone was kind enough to help me, unlike you two."

"Heh," Link said sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's in the past, my child, it's in the past. I am here to give you some help. CLimb up those vines to bypass the gate, but be careful not to be seen. Farewell, child, I know we'll be seeing each other again." The great bird took flight, flying away to the east.

Link looked at the vines and shrugged; it was worth shot. He clambered up the rough plants and darted along the high ledge past the gate before dropping back onto the path. He crept through the grounds, dodging sentries and hiding behind trees, glad that it was still fairly dark out. He climbed up a low wall the bypass another guarded gate and found himself right next to the castle walls and a moat. He followed the moat until he spied a drain in the wall just big enough for him to crawl through.

The other side of the wall was ripe with the scent of flowers and fresh fruit. Link crept through the walled gardens, dodging guards by hiding behind the shrubbery, until he saw a door with a Triforce carved into the stone above it. _Zelda's back there,_ he thought.

Link reached for the door knob, but a hand descended on his shoulder. He was spun around to find a very angry looking Captain Mustange clutching his arm. "Erm, hi?" Link said.

"What do you think you're doing?" the captain hissed.

"I, um, need to see the princess."

At Mustang's command, two soliders came out from behind the bushery, took all of Link's possesions, and gripped the boy's upper arms. "Hey! Let him go!" Ciela yelped.

Mustang batted her aside. "A likely story. I'll bet you're here to assasinate her."

"What! No!"

The door behind them opened. "What's going on?" asked Princess Zelda.

"Get back inside, Princess," Mustang ordered. "This boy's dangerous. Guards."

As the guards began to drag the struggling Link away, he and the princess locked eyes. Suddenly, Link broke free of his captor's grip and started to run, but a sword pommel swifly descended on his head and everything went black.

**Enia: Whoop whoop! I wrote most of this chapter while listening to the Legend of Zelda Symphonic Music CD I got with my purchase of Skyward Sword. Which is a freaking epic game, by the way. You can expect to see some elements from it incorperated into this.**

**So finally learn something of Mustang's nefarious plot! That's a great word, nefarious. And speaking of all things nefarious, I'll be right back. *she disappears***

**Samik: Oh God, what is she doing?**

***five minutes pass. Suddenly sounds of struggle can be heard***

**Enia's Voice: Come on!**

**Older Man's Voice: Let go of me!**

**Enia's Voice: Urk. This would be so much easier if you would stop struggling!**

**Man's Voice: I said let go of me!**

**Enia's Voice: No! Ganondork, don't run away!**

**Ganondorf's Voice: Don't call me that!**

***Enia walks in, dragging a very disgruntled looking Ganondorf behind her***

**Enia: Hey, Samik! Look what I caught!**

**Samik: Please tell me you didn't kidnap the King of Evil.**

**Enia: Yup! Now I need a good pet name for him. Ganondork's too long. How about Dorfy, or Dorky?**

**Ganondorf: How about you let me go?**

**Enia: Um, nope! I think I'll call you Dorfy!**

**Dorfy: Agh! Now it's my screen title too? *goes and bangs his head against the wall repeatedly***

**Enia: No, Dorfy! Don't hurt yourself! *rushes to stop Ganondorf***

**Samik: Er... while I figure out what's going on, why don't you people just leave some reviews?**

**Enia: Or I'll sic Dorfy on you!**

**Ganondorf: Stop calling me that!**


	12. Chapter 4 Part 2: Bombs Away!

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Four Part Two: Bombs Away

Link woke witha pounding headache. He was also cold. And there was something hard and sharp pressing int othe small of his back. Link groaned and opened his eyes. There wasn't much to see, as the lighting was dim, but he could make out a small, barred window. Link turned his head and saw a wall of steel bars. He realized that he was in a jail cell. "Great," he muttered. He sat up and looked behind him; he'd been lying on a rock.

Link rubbed his head, trying to remember what'd happened. He'd been trying to go see the princess, but then Mustang had shown up and accused him of what? Trying to assassinate the princess? Unless... Mustang was trying to get something Link had, but the only way to get it would be to imprison the boy and confiscate all his possesions. But what did Link have that the captain might want? All he had was his sword and shield, which would be too small for an adult anyways, a slingshot, also too small for Mustang and probably childish in his eyes, and-!The Kokiri Stone! Mustang wanted the Stone! But for what? WHat if Mustang had sent that thief? He was probably after the other stones too! Link had to tell the princess!

He got up and rushed towards the cell door. He grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Oh right... he was in jail wasn't he? "Going somewhere?"

Link jumped and looked around. Mustang was leaning forward out of a shadowy corner with his clasped hands on his knees. There was a faint, smug smile playing at the corners of his lips. Link stepped away fromt he door. "No," he said. He smiled lightly, trying to be charming.

"What are you doing here?"

"In this cell?" Link shrugged. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

The smile dropped off Mustang's lips and he stood up to stand next to the metal bars. "Don't be smart with me, boy. Why are you at the castle?"

Link figured it would be easiest to tell a partial truth. "I needed to talk to the princess."

"Why?" Mustang asked.

Link resisted the urge to say "What's it to you?" Instead he told another partial truth. "She asked me too."

"Why would she ask someone like you, though?" Mustang wondered. "A peasant Kokiri boy. I'd wager that you two have never met before. So how could she have heard of you? It all seems a little unlikely to me, wouldn't you agree?"

Link didn't know what to say to that; it did seema little bit unlikely. How _had_ the princess found out who he was? And why did she pick _him_? Was it because of who his ancestor was? Did _Mustang_ know who Link's ancestor was? Link hoped not. He shrugged, giving nothing away.

"What did she send you to do?" Mustang demanded.

"To get something for her?"

"What?"

Crap. Now what? Link searched desperatly for a suitable lie. "A dress." Suddenly everything clicked into place. "There's a special kind of material found only in the Lost Woods. The Kokiri have found a way to make it into some pretty spectacular clothing. The princess heard about it and sent a carrier pigeon over requesting a dress. But our clothes-makers needed specific measurements to make the dress. They've been pretty busy, though, so they sent me to get them. That's why I was here a few days ago. And now I'm back."

"Where's the dress?"

Well, that was a dumb mistake. "When I got back for some reason the weavers had run out of material. They said it would be awhile before they had more, so they sent me back to inform the princess and ask what she would like to do."

"Why the weapons?"

"It's a dangerous world out there," Link answered with another grin.

"Aye, that it is," Mustang agreed.

"Can I ask you why you were so quick to assume I was here to do harm to the princess?" Link said. "Do I really look that dangerous?" He spread his arms out in an 'I'm not deadly' gesture.

"I was told by a couple of guards that you snuck in."

Link lowered his arms. "They wouldn't let me in."

"So you snuck in? That seems a little suspicious, don't you think?"

"I needed to speak with the princess. What else could I have done?"

"Oh, maybe gotten an appointment?" Mustang suggested sarcastically.

"I guess I didn't think of that."

The captain rolled his eyes. "This is all a bit convienent, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Link said. "But it's true. Hey, where's my fairy?"

The expression on Mustang's face darkened considerably. "We're not sure."

Link nodded, suspecting that Ciela was with the princess. "Well, if you see her, will you bring her to me?"

The captain of the guard forced a smile. "Of course. Good day."

"Bye," Link replied, but Mustang had already swept away. Link sat down on the floor and put his head in his knees. How had he gotten himself into this?

* * *

><p>Mustang stalked down the stone hallways of the jail block, tempted to punch a wall. He knew the boy's story was utter bullshit, but it was also perfectly flawless; if an outsider heard it they would believe it without a doubt. He wouldn't be able to reveal that the boy was lying without also revealing that he knew things he shouldn't. They boy was good, Mustang had to give him that. It was a pity he would be dead before this was all over.<p>

Mustang turned a corner and opened a heavy wooden door. Inside were all the boy's possesions. The simple wooden shield with the red design etched into the cover. The crude sword that looked like it might break if hit heavily. The tiny slingshot that didn't look like it would be able to propel a seed more than five feet. It was attached to a small brown belt along with a crummy looking ocarina. The last item was a small leather pouch that didn't seem big enough to hold anything of value. Maybe the boy _didn't_ have it. But maybe... He began to reach towards the bag.

"Sir?"

The voice came from the hallway outside. Damnit. He would have to explore this mystery later; they would be time. He swept out of the room, leaving the bag behind.

* * *

><p>"I'm such a bad guardian fairy!" Ciela wailed as she repeatedly ran herself into the wall.<p>

"Please stop, you're going to give yourself with a concussion," Zelda begged, trying to catch the fairy, but Ciela slipped out of her grasp.

"How could I have let him get arrested? I'm supposed to protect him from this like that! Princess!" Suddenly she was only inches away from the princess's face. "We must rescue him! Prepare for Operation Jail Break!"

"That will only make matters worse," Zelda said soothingly. She caught Ciela before the little yellow fairy could go and run herself into more walls. "I'll think of something, I promise. Now tell me, did you get the Stone?"

"Oh, yeah," Ciela said as if the matter was unimportant. "It's in Link's bag." Suddenly she froze. "Link's bag! That Mustang confiscated! Mustang has Link's bag!"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Which means he has the Stone! Quickly! We have to see if its still there! Ciela, can you go get it and bring it back to me?"

"Right away!" She started to zoom away. "Wait, how am I supposed to carry it back?"

"Drat. I forgot about that." Zelda muttered. "Now what do we do?" She snapped her fingers. "I know! I'll come with you!"

Somehwere behind the two children, Roan was rolling her eyes. The princess could be so scatterbrained sometimes.

Zelda and Ciela scurried out of the courtyard and Zelda led the way through the many lavishly decorated hallawys. They ran down several flights of stairs until the air began to grow colder and damper. Most of the cells they passed were empty, but one held a drunken old man who looked up as they passed then closed his bloodshot eyes again once they were gone.

Finally, they arrived at a nondescript door. Zelda eased it open and poked her head inside; the room was empty. She and Ciela darted inside and Zelda closed the door behind them. There was just enough light coming through the small window to see the low table and the items lying upon it. Zelda made a beeline for the leather pouch. She picked it up and opened it. The inside was dark; no stone in sight. Panicking, Zelda stuck her hand into the bag. It disappeared up to her elbow. She yelped and yanked her arm out, her fingers brushing something hard. Could it have been the stone? She cautiously reached back in and closed her hand around the fist-sized object. It was cold and smooth. Zelda pulled the Kokiri Stone out and smiled in relief.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Zelda jumped and shoved the green stone into the folds of her dress. She turned around to see Mustang standing in the doorway with his arms folded. "Link wanted his ocarina," she lied. She reached behind her and picked up the clay instrument. She held it up for Mustang to see. "Got it." She started to leave. For a moment he stood in her way, but then he stepped to the side and Zelda swept into the hallway, Ciela close behind her. Mustnag watched them go beofre returning to the room they had just exited.

"That ws close!" Ciela giggled breathlessly.

"Yeah," Zelda agreed. "Let's get this ocarina to Link so our story holds up."

* * *

><p>Mustang watched the girl and the fairy go, almost seething with rage. What had they been doing in there? Mustang had a nasty suspicion it had something to do with a certain stone. He rushed into the room and grabbed the bag, the simple clasp giving him trouble in his haste to get it open. Finally, he got it and he shoved his hand inside, his heard jolting when it went in up to his shoulder. He felt around, but there was nothing but air. What kind of magic was this? It was obviously some kind of intricate charm or spell, but Mustang couldn't tell what kind. He wouldhave to examine it further at a later time.<p>

Angrily, he pulled his arm back out and dropped the bag on the table. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and to the boy's cell. He kicked the door open and barged in. "Where is it?" he bellowed.

The boy had been lying on the floor with his eyes closed, playing his ocarina. At Mustang's entrance, he removed the instrument from his lips and opened one blue eye. "Where is what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, boy!"

"I'm afraid I don't." He closed his eye and picked the ocarina back up. Clear, sweet music filled the air.

"Listen to me!" Mustang roared.

The music stopped and the boy opened his eye again to glare at the older man. "What?" he snapped.

For a moment Mustang was speechless; no one _ever_ spoke to him like that! Just who _was_ this boy? "I know you have the stone. Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Mustang was really starting to get annoyed. "Give it to me, boy, or you'll never see the light of day again!"

"Ooo, I'm so scared." The boy laughed. "Did you know I'm under Princess Zelda's protection?"

No, Mustang didn't. "What?"

"Yeah, she came in a little before you did and told me. So if you try anything..." the boy trailed off, leaving the threat hanging. BUt Mustang knew what he meant. It appeared that he was beat. But there was another way to get what he wanted, it would just take a little more time and the timing would having to be perfect. Without antoher word, Mustang swept out of the room. It was time to fire the thief and find an assassin.

**Enia: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or Happy Hanakah, Kawanza, what have you. (sorry, I can't spell) I'm so excited! Whoo-hoo!**

**Ganondorf: In the spirit of the holidays, do you want to let me go?**

**Enia: Nope!**

**Ganondorf: Damnit.**

**Enia: Aww, is Dorfy upset? I know what'll make you feel better!**

**Ganondorf: *cautiously* What?**

**Enia: A fight!**

**Ganondorf: *his eyes* Really? Against who? Link?**

**Enia: Nope, even better.**

**Ganondorf: Who then?**

**Enia: Wait for it... a pedophile!**

**Ganondorf: What?**

**Enia: Yeah, the bad guy from Skyward Sword. Now as I go kidnap him I shall leave the readers with a vote. Ghirahim or Ganondorf? Who would win? Please text 'vote' and your answer to 666 or click that little button at the bottum of the screen and leave a review! Laters and Merry Christmas!**


	13. Chapter 4 Part 3: Bombs Away!

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Four, Part Three: Bombs Away!

A key clicked in the lock and the door swung open, creaking on rusty hinges. Link opened his eyes and sat up, turning to look at whomever it was. It was Princess Zelda. Link felt his cheeks flush with heat and hoped that she couldn't see them turning red. "You're free to go," the princess informed him. She was holding all his stuff in her arms. Ciela buzzed behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Link asked. He stood up and walked over to her, suddenly realizing that she was a couple of inches taller than him; another reminder of his annoying lack of height.

"Captain Mustang has decided that you weren't trying to kill me," Princess Zelda explained, handing him his stuff. He clipped the belt around his waist and reattached the sword and shield to his back. He hooked the Slingshot and Ocarina on his belt. Before adding the leather bag along with them, he checked inside; the Kokiri Stone was still there. "At least, that was the official story," the princess finished once he was done.

"What do you mean?" Link asked again.

"I got the feeling that he wants something from you," Zelda said. "He gave up to easily."

"And the princess threatened to have him demoted if he didn't," Ciela added, zooming over to sit on Link's head.

"What does he want?" Link wondered. "The Spiritual Stones?"

"Possibly." Zelda hesitated. "but I think he wants what lies beyond the door the Stones are the key too. The Sacred Realm… and Ganondorf."

"The King of Evil?" Link's eyes widened and Ciela settled down, her bouncing coming to a minimum.

"Yes. I've been sensing something different about Mustang over the past year. He used to be a kind, caring man. Absorbed in his work of protecting the kingdom, but he always had a kind word or gesture for everyone. He always took the time to say hello to me and ask me how my day was going. And, when I was little and my father was busy, Mustang always took time out of his day to play with me." Zelda's eyes had been distant as she spoke of happier times, but now they grew hard, like blue flint. "But he suddenly grew cold, distant, and then mean. He grew more brutal with the army and any military actions. He started looking at me as if I was just and insect or a prize to be owned. But the strangest part is that nobody but Roan and I have noticed. To everyone else, it's as if nothing is amiss, like he's always been like this. I can't figure out what happened or what to do about it."

Link frowned, mulling over the problem. "If he wants me to get the Stones, shouldn't we just leave them where they are?"

"I thought about that too. But we don't know if he'll go back to trying to get them himself if he figures out we aren't trying to get them anymore. I think it's better if we collect them so we can protect them."

Link nodded; her logic made sense. "Alright. Where should I go next?"

Zelda blinked her wide blue eyes and looked at him with surprise. "You mean you'd really do that for me?"

"Do what?"

"Put your life in danger, risk bodily harm. That sort of stuff."

Link shrugged. "Oh, yeah, sure. It was fun." He wasn't trying to sound macho. In a strange way, getting the Kokiri Stone had been fun. He'd gotten to go places he'd never been before, meet new people, and do things most people would never have the chance too.

Zelda beamed, the smile lighting up her face. She looked like she was about to throw her arms around his neck, but she restrained herself. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said sincerely.

Link grinned back. "Sure. No problem. So, where should I go?"

"Well…" the princess tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I would go-"

"Princess!" Suddenly, Zelda's guard, Roan, burst into the cell, wisps of her long brown hair flying free from its tight ponytail. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. "We have a problem."

* * *

><p><p>

Two days earlier…

The riders swept out of Castle Town and across the grassy field. The horses' hooves kicked up puffs of dust that lingered behind the riders for a few seconds. They thundered over the wooden bridge and swiftly made their way up to Kakariko Village. In the large clearing in the front of the town, they reined their mounts in and looked around. The inhabitants of Kakariko froze in the middle of their daily tasks and stared at the newcomers. "Attack," said a rider in the back of the group. He spoke calmly.

The other horsemen drew their long thin swords and advanced on the villagers who drew back warily. Suddenly, a cold wind cropped up, making the attackers' cloaks swirl around them. The horses danced nervously, snorting. "Who are you?" a new voice behind the riders demanded. It was a cold yet decidedly feminine voice.

The rider who'd ordered the others to attack spun his horse around. A tall woman stood beneath the entrance to the village, her dark cloak billowing around her. Heavy-duty boots were barely visible beneath the hem of the cloak and silver knives flashed beneath the fabric. The rider's horse, maybe sensing his master's unease, took a step back. "Who are you?" the mounted man demanded.

"I believe I asked you that first." The woman strode forward until she stood close enough to touch the horse. "I would suggest you answer me… before I get violent."

The man on the horse forced a laugh. "Look, lady-"

Suddenly, he found himself flying through the air and landing heavily on the ground. In an instant, the woman was on top of him, the ferocious, deeply tanned face of a middle-aged woman glaring at him from beneath the hood of her cloak. He felt something cold press against his throat, just below his adam's apple. "Want to rethink your answer?" the woman growled, a stand of silver hair falling across her face. Her eyes were red.

The man gulped nervously, the knife blade ticking his skin. "Let me go," he said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. "I have orders from the Captain of the Guard himself to apprehend a traitor."

The pressure on the knife decreased a little; the woman obviously knew of Mustang. "Who?" she demanded.

The man smiled thinly. "You." Something hard and heavy struck the woman's head and she toppled to the ground, unconscious. The rest of the village fell quickly after that.

* * *

><p><p>

"Impa contacted me," Roan explained, panting. "Said she'd been imprisoned. Apparently, she can't use any of her powers beyond sending out a shade to find me." She locked gazes with Zelda, her red eyes worried. "Kakariko Village has been captured, Princess, and the men are supposedly under the orders of Captain Mustang."

Princess Zelda gasped and raised a hand to her mouth. Link looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering what was going on. "Oh no," the princess murmured. "Do you think he knows?"

"Knows what?" Link demanded.

"I'm not sure, Princess," Roan answered, ignoring the boy completely. "It's possible. But it's also possible that he's just after the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Or access to the Goron's Mines."

"But what if he does know?" Zelda persisted, beginning to pace nervously.

"Know what?" Link asked again.

Zelda talked over him. "We can't let him get it! Link!" She turned to the very confused boy. "You need to go to Kakariko Village as quickly as possible!"

"For what?" he asked, starting to get exasperated that no one was explaining what was going on.

"The Ocarina of Time," Zelda answered. "You have to make sure nothing happens to it."

**Enia: Phew! Finally! Sorry this took so long, folks, but I was having problems capturing Ghirahim. He's slippery, like a fish.**

**Ghirahim: Mrmph mumph phlumph.**

**Enia: What was that? *takes the gag out of his mouth***

**Ghirahim: I hate you.**

**Enia: Tee hee. That's okay. Lots of people do. Oi! Dorfy! Get over here!**

**Ganondorf: Would you stop calling me that? What do you want?**

**Enia: Don't sound so upset. You'll like this. I want you to come up with a pet name for our guest Lord Ghirahim.**

**Ganondorf: Other than Creeper?**

**Enia: Yeah.**

**Ganondorf: *cackles and rubs his hands together gleefully as he regards the captured Demon Lord* What about Ghira? Or Snakey or Mr. Child Molester or Mr. Demon Lord?**

**Enia: No, I already have someone I call Mr. Demon Lord to annoy him. I can't have them getting confused. What do you readers think? Ghirahim needs a pet name! It's a matter of utmost importance! Please help! Enia Silverson, signing off.**


	14. Chapter 4 Part 4: Bomb's Away!

**Enia: Head desk! Head desk! Where has my inspiration gone!**

Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Four, Part Four: Bombs Away!

It didn't take long for Princess Zelda to get him out of the castle. They snuck carefully through the back hallways then strode causally through the front doors. Zelda led the way across the grounds. The guards jumped and snapped to attention as she swept past, looking puzzled. Link hurried along behind the regal princess, trying to look inconspicuous. They stopped before the gate that barred the natural bottleneck leading up to the castle. "Please open the gate," Zelda said calmly.

"Princess, where are you guards?" one of the sentries asked.

"They agreed to stay behind while I go out with a friend," Zelda answered.

"What friend?"

Link poked his head out from behind the princess. "Hi."

"So thank you for your concern, but I think we'll be fine. Could you please open the gate?" Zelda smiled charmingly at the guard.

He snapped off a salute. "Of course, Princess." He yelled up to the sentries on the top of the gate, "Open it!" The men up top nodded their understanding and began to pull on the levers that controlled the metal gate. It slid upwards without a sound. Princess Zelda thanked the man and led the way out. Link hurried after her.

"Where are we going?" Link asked once they were out of sight of the guards.

"You're going to Kakariko Village to find Impa and make sure the Ocarina of Time is okay," Zelda answered. They entered the market and pushed through the throngs of shoppers, ignoring the curious stares they got.

"And after that?" Link had to hurry to keep up with Zelda's purposeful stride.

"Tell Impa that she should take the Ocarina and report back to me, but give her this first." Zelda paused just long enough to reach into the pocket of her dress and pull out a crisp white envelope. She handed it to Link. "Then head up Death Mountain and find the Gorons. They have the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Try to get them to give it to you."

Link nodded and took the letter, sticking it in his pouch. "I can do that. But what next? Should I come back after I get the Stone?"

Zelda thought about it; they were at the drawbridge now. Finally, she shook her head. "No. I think it's best if you continue on to the final stone; we don't want to have to deal with Mustang again."

"Where's the third stone?"

Zelda hesitated slightly. "Impa will tell you."

Link wondered why Zelda couldn't tell him herself, but he decided not to question her. She was a princess after all and she probably knew better than him. She had more experience in things like this. "I'll…I'll aske her. And thank you, Princess, for getting me out of that cell."

Princess Zelda grinned at him. "Of course. And call me Zelda, Link."

Link felt heat rise to his face. "Okay, Prin-"

Zelda gave him a sharp look.

"I mean Zelda."

The smile reappeared. "Better. Now get going, hero!"

Link blushed again and turned away before he could make a giant fool of himself. She'd called him hero! What did that mean? He quickly crossed the drawbridge with Ciela buzzing along beside him, looking back on the far side. Zelda raised a hand in farewell, the only statue amidst the bustling shoppers. Link raised a hand in reply then turned around again and faced the giant sprawling mountain that rose into the air to the left of Hyrule Castle. He prepared to take his first step. "You're ears are bright red," Ciela announced.

His hands went to the offending body parts. "Are not!"

She giggled and flew in circles around his head. "Yes, they are! They're as red as tomatoes! Aw, does someone have a little crush?"

He swatted at her, but Ciela darted away, laughing. "I do not! I just–I–!"

"You do!" Ciela yelled, starting to fly away. "You're in love with the princess!"

"Am not!" Link shouted, chasing after her. "And keep your voice down!" But in the back of his mind, he wondered, was he? Was that why he always felt nervous and on edge in her presence? Or was it just because she was a princess? Link was so confused. If this was love, he wanted no part of it.

He chased the laughing fairy across the field, towards an arching bridge over a rushing river. Ciela zoomed across the water, heading towards a well-worn path leading up into the mountains. She disappeared from his sight and Link pushed himself faster, calling for her to wait. Her bright peals of giggles answered him. He rounded a sharp corner, his feet skidding on the loose pebbles. Ciela was bobbing in the air by a large tree. She hadn't seen him yet.

Link slowed to a walk, trying to be as quiet as possible. He crept towards the fairy, his soft leather boots silent on the ground. He breathed slowly. Then he was just a few feet behind Ciela. A grin breaking out across his face, he poked her in the back. "Got you!"

She spun around abruptly and clapped a wing over his mouth. "Shh!" she snapped.

He pried her wing away. "What?" he demanded, keeping his voice low.

Ciela flew away from him, moving closer to the tree. "Take a look."

Link followed her and placed his hands on the rough bark, poking his head around the side carefully. The gates to Kakariko Village were closed and locked with a thick chain. Two heavily armed sentries stood on either side with tall spears planted firmly against the ground. The village sign lay off to the side, cracked in two. One of the sentries looked his way and Link quickly yanked his head back behind the tree. He stared at Ciela with wide eyes. "That's a problem."

"No kidding," she agreed.

"So what do we do?"

Ciela bobbed up and down a couple of times then turned and flew into the branches of the tree. "I'm gonna go take a look and see if I can find a way in. You stay here."

Link really didn't like that plan because he felt like he should do something to help, but he saw the logic in it. Ciela would be less noticeable and would be able to get closer. But he still didn't like it. He leaned his back against the tree and folded his arms. He hoped Ciela wouldn't take too long.

Suddenly, he heard hoof beats on the path down the mountains. His heart jumped. There was nowhere to hide. The tree was the only piece of cover on the entire path and if he remained where he was, he'd be seen by the rider, but he couldn't go to the other side because then the sentries would see him. There was only one thing to do. Link grabbed the nearest bough and began to climb. He hoped his green outfit would keep him camouflaged amongst the leaves.

A plain gray horse came clopping up the path. A nervous looking boy sat on its back. His black tunic wore Mustang's personal crest. Link watched the boy's progress curiously. The page approached the sentries, swallowing heavily. One of the guards stepped forward to intercept him, pointing his spear at the horse. "Halt where you are. State your name and your business."

The page reined in his horse, pulling hard on the reins and making the animal prance nervously. He cleared his throat hesitantly. "Message sent me with a Mustang." Mortified, he flushed bright red. "I mean Mustang message, I'm here with a message. Yes! A message from Mustang."

"Captain Mustang sent you?" the sentry repeated, trying to decipher the page's jumbled words.

The boy nodded, looking relieved.

"With a message."

He nodded again.

"So what is it?"

The page looked like a Poe in a sunbeam. "What is what?"

The sentry rolled his eyes. "The message, boy."

The messenger jumped visibly. "Er, right. Yes, that. Um, let's see. What was it? Oh, yes. I know. Let's see. Captain Mustang says that if you see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy in green you're to, ah, contain him. Um, don't let him near Impa and most certainly do not let him go up the mountains to the Gorons." But he didn't sound very confident about his message.

Link's palms went sweaty. Oh no. this was definitely a problem. He would have to be sneaky.

Ciela came back. She noticed the page right away. "Who's he?"

"A messenger from Captain Mustang," Link answered. "He says that the sentries are to contain me if they see me, and they're not allowed to let me see Impa or the Gorons."

"But I thought Mustang wanted you to find the Stone."

Link shrugged. "So did I. But maybe he changed his mind or the messenger messed up. But either way, what are we going to do?"

"I think it's time for you to channel your inner Sheikah."

Link stared at her. "What?"

* * *

><p>By the time night fell, Link had been pushed in a mud hole and rolled around, coated in dust, rubbed with blackberry juice, and had more mud ground into his hair. "I feel like this is just going to make me more noticeable," Link grumbled as Ciela shepherded him back up the bath towards Kakariko Village.<p>

"It's called camouflage," Ciela told him. "They won't even be able to see you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How are we going to get into the village?" Link asked, tripping over a rock in the darkness.

"I found a tree near the graveyard that has a large branch that extends over the fence. You should be able to get across."

"And what do we do after that?"

"We find Impa."

"Okay. But I still feel ridiculous."

"Oh, suck it up and stop being a baby."

* * *

><p>Link followed Ciela's dimly glowing body through the darkness, his feet sliding on the rocks. They skirted Kakariko Village at a safe distance; they could see lanterns moving along the perimeter of the fence. He could barely see his painted hand in front of his face. Then the moving lanterns disappeared behind them and gave way to stationary torches. Ciela stopped before a dark shape. "Here we are."'<p>

"How am I supposed to climb if I can't see it?" Link wondered. He walked forward carefully until his hands ran into the trunk.

Ciela bobbed up and down once, her approximation of a shrug. "I don't know. I can fly!"

Link paused. "You suck."

"I love you too, Link."

Link rolled his eyes and slid his hands up the tree, trying to find a low branch. His hands parted around one and he locked his fingers together at the top, bracing his feet against the trunk and swinging himself onto the branch. He clambered higher, reaching carefully for the next tree limb and hoisting himself up. "Okay, you're high enough now. There's a branch to your left that will take you over the fence," Ciela told him.

Link carefully prodded the air with his foot until he found the thick branch. Keeping firm hold on the limb above him, Link eased himself onto the other branch and carefully lowered himself down until his hands met his feet. He turned himself around slowly and began to crawl across the rough bark. "Almost there," Ciela said. "Just a few more feet."

The branch was starting to sway and dip beneath him. Link really wished he was able to see.

"Okay, you're over the fence. Time to jump."

Link gulped. "Um, how far above the ground am I?"

"Only a few feet, not far at all," Ciela answered.

"O-ok…" Link said and jumped.

He fell a lot farther than a few feet.

Link hit the ground hard and his knees buckled with bursts of pain, sending him sprawling face first into the dirt. He moaned as he rolled over, his nose and knees throbbing. "That was more than a few feet…"

"Yeah, well, you never woulda jumped if I'd told you the truth. Are you okay?" Ciela hovered close to his face, sounding concerned.

"I'll live." Link sat up slowly and rested his head on his knees, waiting for the spinning to stop. When it did, he stood up, his knees protesting a little. He took a tentative step and found that he could still walk. "So what now?"

"We go find Impa," Ciela said confidently, starting to charge away.

"Um, do you know where you're going?"

Ciela stopped. "Of course I do!"

"Really?"

"…No."

**Enia: Ha! Finally! I recaptured my inspiration! It got captured by my common sense, the bastard. But, after a long and grueling chase, several near misses, and an epic battle, I saved it from the vile clutches of my commons sense!**

**The Readers: Hooray!**

**Enia: …But my common sense managed to escape.**

**Samik: Psh, who needs common sense anywas?**

**Enia: True dat. True dat. Hopefully, it won't come back and hopefully I won't have any more problems with it. Later, y'all. I'll see you soon…**

**Samik: And until next time…**

**Both: Leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 4 Part 5: Bombs Away!

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Seals

Chapter Four, Part Five:

Bombs Away!

Being held captive in a dungeon you helped design; what an indignity! To know every nook, cranny, crevice, and way out, and not be able to use them. To watch your jailers traipse by your cell and know that they should be the ones behind bars, not you. To know that something was going on in the village you're sworn to protect and not be able to do anything about it. To have the powers of a Sage and have them bound by enchanted cuffs. When Impa finally got out of this dingy cell, she was going to whup someone's ass.

The jailhouse or dungeon was built largely underground with only a few feet poking out into open air, just enough for a small barred window to let in light. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of a nearly impenetrable stone mined in the near-by Death Mountain. It had been expensive to trade for, but worth it, or so Impa had thought at the time. Now she was wishing they'd gone for something softer. The metal that made the barred grill gate door was also found on Death Mountain near the top of the volcano and forged by the indigenous Gorons. Its edges were set deep into the surrounding stone and the keyhole was tiny and complex, nigh impossible to pick.

Impa wasn't actually chained up, though there were manacles hanging from the back wall, but she had enchanted cuffs around her wrists and ankles that bound her magic and a magical shock collar around her neck to deter her from attacking the guards. The tray her meals were delivered on was a very stiff paper sheet, as were any plates or bowls they gave her, and there was never any silverware. The food was virtually tasteless and either rock hard stale or grossly soggy.

But Impa was going to get out of there somehow and give her captors a piece of her mind, teaching them something they'd never forget.

* * *

><p><p>

Link and Ciela crept through the deserted graveyard like common thieves, the fairy keeping her glow as dim as possible. Link shuddered and rubbed at the goose bumps prickling his arms, butterflies dancing in his stomach. Something felt distinctly off to him and it wasn't just that they were walking through and old graveyard at night and he couldn't see where he was putting his feet. "I feel like there's something watching us," Link whispered, glancing nervously over his shoulder.

"There's no one here, silly. We're alone," Ciela replied, but Link thought she sounded a little scared.

"But we're in a graveyard."

"What, you think there are ghosts here? Don't be silly." She was trying to sound nonchalant, but Link could sense her unease.

"Isn't this place supposed to be famous for Poes though?" His foot slipped on a wet log and his heart leapt into his throat, thinking he had just stepped on the tail of a slumbering beast and that it was going to eat him for awakening it.

"That was all a really long time ago; no one's seen a Poe in ages."

"Yeah, but it would be just my luck to awaken a vengeful spirit."

"Don't make jokes like that," Ciela snapped tensely. "Let's just get out of here; we can't be too far from the exit."

Link quickly agreed and the two hurried through the invisible graveyard. To Link, every breath of wind was an angry spirit come to suck his soul out for disturbing its peace, and every rustle was a rotting ReDead out to devour his flesh. Link shuddered violently and picked up the pace, eager to get out of the forbidding cemetery. He thought he could see the torches marking the entrance to Kakariko Village. He made a beeline for it. Instead he ran into a tombstone.

Link rebounded off the unforgiving stone and crashed heavily to the soft, pine needle strewn ground, knocking his elbow painfully on another rock. He barely managed to stifle a pained yelp. Ciela immediately rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" she gushed.

Link nodded and rubbed at his throbbing elbow. It felt like he'd hit his funny-bone. "Yeah. Just wasn't expecting that, is all."

"Okay, well, hurry up and get up we have to-"

_"What is going on here?"_ demanded an angry, whispery voice. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees.

Ciela's first thought was a guard. Link's was a vengeful ghost.

Link was right.

He raised his head slowly to look, heart pounding. Floating over the tombstone he'd run into was a tall humanoid figure. Its form drifted slightly with the wind, but stayed in one place for the most part. Its color shifted between various reds, blacks, and grays; angry colors. Faint outlines of claws protruded from its ghostly hands. In one, it held a flickering lamp. The ghost's face was covered by a black mask with slitted eyes and a jagged slash for a mouth, and a ragged veil. Just looking at it, Link felt fear's icy grasp take his heart.

It was a Poe.

Link scrambled back on his hands and feet until his back struck another tombstone. The Poe let loose a bone-chilling laugh that reverberated around the graveyard.

"L-link?" Ciela stammered, her glow tinged with fear. "There's one behind you."

Link leapt to his feet and whirled around, staggering back from the grave marker as fast as he could. The second Poe was shorter than the first, but other than that its terrifying image was exactly the same. Its lantern was poised right over where Link's head had been. It had been about to steal his soul! The second Poe's laugh joined the first and the sound grew to a terrifying crescendo. Link and Ciela cowered together as the ghost grew closer.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you," Ciela said, her voice trembling.

"Ditto," Link replied. "You've been a great friend."

"See you in Purgatory."

The Poes' laughter grew louder than either of them had thought possible.

_"OI!"_ interrupted a new voice, breaking into the Poes' laughter and shutting it off. _"Would you two shut it? I'm trying to get some bloody sleep!"_ The new voice held an odd accent.

_"But this human disturbed me!"_ whined the taller Poe. They had stopped moving towards the two frightened friends.

_"So you decide to repay the favor by waking every other ghost in the buggering graveyard?"_ demanded the voice. A third Poe appeared, taller than either of the other spirits. Its arms were folded across its see-through chest and it was glaring crossly at the others.

_"I was actually going to suck his soul out,"_ replied the first Poe.

_"Can we _please_, Sharp?"_ the shortest Poe begged. _"I haven't sucked out a soul in _so_ long!"_

_"No,"_ the new Poe snapped. _"Get back in your graves."_

_"But-"_

_"NOW!"_ the Poe snapped, Grumbling, its two companions disappeared into the earth. The remaining ghost turned to face Link and Ciela. His angry aura changed into a calmer gray-white. _"Sorry about that. Don't mind my brothers; they're idiots."_

Link and Ciela stared open-mouthed, dumbfounded.

Blue concern tinged the Poe. _"Are you two alright?"_ it asked. _"Did I get here too late? Have my stupid buffoons of brothers already sucked your souls?"_

Link was the first to find his voice. "N-no. We're fine. Thanks."

The Poe breathed a whispery sigh. _"That's a relief. I hate it when they do that; it's so barbaric. Well, if you two are fine, I'll leave you in peace."_ It bowed and began to sink towards the soft soil of its grave.

"Wait," Link called, taking a half step towards the disappearing spirit. "Can you-can you show us the way out of here?"

The Poe re-solidified. _"Sure, that's easy. You're quite close."_ It waved the arm holding the lantern and parallel lines of white globes appeared, leading the way down a slight hill and out of sight. _"There you go."_

"Thanks," Link said, but the Poe was already gone.

Link and Ciela turned and began to follow the little globes. The lights led them down a hill and on a winding path clear of tombstones. Each pair of lights they passed disappeared without a fuss until they were standing in the shadows by the torch-lit entrance to Kakariko Village. Ciela turned to Link. "Did that really just happen?"

"What, the whole thing with the Poes? Yeah, I think it did."

She paused. "That was weird."

"You're telling me? Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><p>

"Lot of activity out there in the graveyard," the private said to his drinking partner. They were both part of captain Mustang's personal task force and they had been sent to the rustic mountain village to occupy it and make sure no unwanted people came or went. The town was under a tight lockdown and the villagers didn't like it. Not that the private cared; he was only in it for the booze. Unknown to him, though, his drinking partner thought he was an idiotic country bumpkin. His thick country twang was ridiculous and his nose was far too large for his face. But the man didn't tell him that because the private bought him an endless amount of drinks.

The private's drinking partner looked up from his tankard. He could see the graveyard through the window at the back of the inn. There were a number of strange lights bobbing in the air. Two of the largest and more colorful disappeared and, a moment later, the third followed, and twin strings of white lights appeared. "Aye," he muttered, lowering his face back to his near-empty tankard.

"Do you think we should go investigate, lieutenant?" the private asked eagerly.

"The lieutenant gave the ugly boy a sharp look. "What are you, an idiot? You don't go into a graveyard at night, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, alright," agreed the private quietly, staring down at his drink.

The door to the bar opened, letting in a draft of hot dry air that made the men glad for their cold drinks. The lieutenant glanced over and was startled to see the commander of the mission walking in. He quickly dropped his drink and leapt to his feet, kicking the private under the table and telling him to stand with a jerk of his head. The private scrambled upright, knocking over his chair. It struck the floor with a clatter and drew the commander's attention to the two soldiers.

The tall imposing man stalked towards them, his dark cloak swirling about his body. The private swallowed heavily. "You two," the commander snapped. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Having a drink. Sir," the private answered. His drinking partner groaned.

"Did I give you leave to do that?" demanded the scary man in front of them. "No, I did not. So get your asses outside and do something useful like investigating that graveyard!"

Both soldiers stiffened. The lieutenant felt his face go pale. "B-but, sir…"

"NOW!" the commander roared and the frightened soldiers practically leapt over each other in their haste to get out the door.

"This sucks," the private grumbled as they tromped up the path towards the graveyard.

"It's your own bloody fault," the other man snapped.

"My fault?" the private shot back indignantly. "You were the one who said it would be okay to go for drinks!"

"You were the one who suggested it in the first place!"

They passed the jail house, still bickering, and stayed that way for the last fifty yards to the graveyard. The lieutenant grabbed the only torch, but gestured for his companion to go first. "But you have the bloody light!" the private protested.

"I also have a higher rank than you," the lieutenant pointed out. "Now do as I say." He gestured at the unseen path.

"I think you're just scared," the private grumbled.

"Am not," the lieutenant said and gave the boy a kick in the pants to get him moving. He did so, grudgingly. The lieutenant followed. Truth be told, he was scared. The lieutenant was a deeply spiritual fellow and he believed every story about vengeful ghosts **(and authoresses)** and soul-sucking demons that his grandmamma had ever told him, despite how his fellows scoffed at him. Something dark was going on in the graveyard that night and the lieutenant did not what to know what it was.

But orders were orders and he had no choice but to obey them.

Soon the soldiers reached the spot where the three big lights had been spotted. There was nothing to see now, though, but the lieutenant thought he could feel the presence of angry ghosts. A cold wind, at odds with the hot night, cropped up and rustled their cloaks. The lieutenant shivered.

_"Ooo, these two look tasty,"_ whispered a low, airy voice, making the soldiers jump_. "So much better than that scrawny boy and his little bug pet."_

_"Can we eat their souls, brother?"_ asked a second voice. The hairs on the back of the lieutenant's neck stood straight up; there was something behind him! He whirled around, hand on his sword. There was nothing there. Something laughed.

_"If it gets you to shut up and let me sleep, then by all means, go ahead."_ The third voice had an accent and sounded disgruntled and tired.

Two grinning Poes appeared before the soldiers, lanterns swinging.

Neither had time to scream.

* * *

><p><p>

When Impa heard the bickering guards pass her cell, she thought it was close to midnight. It sounded like they were arguing about whose fault something was and they were heading straight for the graveyard. They got picked to investigate, perhaps. Impa didn't envy them. Something strange was afoot tonight. Three of the graveyards spirits had awoken and Impa could sense their anger. Whoever's fault it was would not be alive anymore. Neither would the guards, she suspected.

The bickering faded and Impa shifted on the floor, trying to find a more comfortable position. She was bored. Dreadfully so. Impa didn't cope well with boredom.

Ten minutes passed. Something thudded against the little window of her cell. Impa sprang away from it, towards the door, and crouched in the shadows. Something thudded on the glass again, but nothing happened. A faint scratching sound started up and the window began to rattle. Several minutes later, something crashed into it and both it and a dark figure fell into the cell, followed by a little yellow winged sphere.

The figure groggily getting to its feet across the room looked like something from Impa's past. A dark something. The Sheikah prepared to attack.

* * *

><p><p>

There were people approaching the graveyard. Soldiers, by the sound of it. Panicking, Link looked around for someplace to hide. Ciela gestured at a large bush off the side of the path and Link dove into it just as the taller soldier picked up the torch. They passed his hiding spot without pausing, to absorbed in their argument to hear the loud rustling he was making as he tried to disentangle his pants from a branch.

Ciela crept carefully out of the bush to see if they were gone. "It's clear," she reported.

"That's great," Link replied with only the tiniest bit of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm stuck."

Ciela stifled a giggle as she flew back to help. Link really was stuck. A thorny branch had latched onto the back of his pants and wasn't letting go. "You might have to take those off," the fairy told him.

"What?" Link practically yelped. "I am _not_ taking my pants off!"

"Keep your voice down," Ciela shushed. "It's that or rip them irreparably. You can come back for them later."

"But-!" Link spluttered.

"Or you can stay here and get discovered. Then you won't need pants."

Sighing and grumbling, Link slipped out of the drawstring shorts, leaving him in his gray cotton underpants. He crawled out from the bush and stood up, tugging the end of his tunic down over his legs. This was _so_ embarrassing! Link couldn't believe it! And Ciela was _laughing_ at him! Thank the Goddesses Princess Zelda couldn't' see him like this, though Link had no doubt Ciela would tell her about it at the first opportunity. "Stop laughing!" he wailed, swatting at the fairy. His tunic came up and he quickly slapped his hand down again. That only made Ciela laugh harder.

"Come on, Mr. Underpants," Ciela hiccupped. "Let's get going. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can get your pants back." She giggled again.

"It's not funny!" Link cried. He followed her out of the graveyard and through the shadows of the quiet town. There weren't any guards in this part because there weren't many houses and no one like to go near the cemetery. The first guarded building they came to was heavily guarded. Link stopped behind a pile of barrels. "What's that?" Link whispered.

"I don't know."

"Should we go ask?" he joked.

Ciela gave him a sharp look. "Don't be an idiot."

"I was joking," he grumbled.

"Stay here," the fairy ordered. "I'm going to go take a look."

Link watched her go. He still couldn't believe he was infiltrating a guarded village without his pants on. It was ridiculous! None of the heroes of old ever had to suffer the indignantly. They always looked poised and confident, and they _always_ knew what they were doing (and had their pants on). Link bet the Hero of Time, his ancestor, had never looked this silly when he was adventuring. He was a disgrace to his bloodline; couldn't even defeat a simple bush!

But at the same time, he found his situation a little funny. Imagine what his enemies' faces would look like when they got attacked by a boy with no pants! They'd be so surprised that they wouldn't know what to do and Link would defeat them with ease! He was doing something none of the other heroes ever had, and at least he still had his belt and supplies.

Ciela came zooming back. She buzzed excitedly around Link's head. "Guess what I found out! That's the jailhouse and Impa is staying there! I heard one of the guards grumbling about how there was only one prisoner to guard, and the other said something about her being powerful and connected to the princess. It's gotta be Impa! She's in the middle cell at the back of the jail!"

"I only caught about half of that," Link said. "You talk to fast."

Annoyed, Ciela bounced rapidly on his head, making him flinch and cover his head with his hands. "I…found…Impa," she repeated, speaking with exaggerated slowness. "She's…in…the…back. Is…this…slow…enough…for…you?"

"Much better," Link said. "Shall we? Lead the way."

Ciela led him out from behind the barrels and around to the far side of the building. The guards were clustered at the main entrance, so they skirted through the shadows and to the back. Ciela quickly found the right window. "I think it's this one."

Link sat down in front of it and kicked at the glass with both feet. It didn't budge and nothing changed when he tried it again. Frowning, Link pulled his sword out and got to work on the screws holding the window in place. He got them to fall out, but he still couldn't pry the window open. It was time to do something stupid.

Link stood up and backed away from the window. Ten feet away, he sprinted at the small pane of glass. A few feet from impact, he tumbled forward and tucked himself into a tight ball. The combined forces of his weight and the speed at which he was traveling made the window give way and he crashed to the floor of the cell, his stomach lurching from the drop.

Link slowly stood up, head spinning. He had barely gotten his bearings and blinked away the stars when a heavy weight barreled into him and threw him against the wall. "WAK!" he managed to yelp before a strong arm pinned him to the stone by his throat.

"Link!" Ciela shouted, zooming forward to help only to be swatted away.

"What are you doing here?" a low woman's voice growled. Link found himself staring into a pair of angry red eyes framed by messy, steel-gray hair. He plucked at the muscular hand holding him, unable to speak.

"Let him go!" Ciela cried. "You're choking him!"

Impa knew that; that was why she was holding the fiend by the throat. She had thought it had been vanquished a long time ago. So why was it here now? "Who sent you?" she demanded.

"Princess Zelda!" answered the chirpy fairy. "Aren't you Impa? Why are you attacking him? We're on your side!"

Impa realized two things at once. One, the boy in her hands was a lot smaller than the demon she remembered. And two, instead of demonic red, the eyes staring back at her were blue and frightened.

Embarrassed, Impa set the boy down and stepped back. He slid to the ground and sat there, stunned and gulping like a fish. The fairy fluttered around his head with concern. "What's _wrong_ with you?" she snapped.

"Sorry," Impa said awkwardly. "I thought he was…someone else." Now she could see that the tunic she'd thought was black was actually a different color smeared in dirt and soot and who knew what else. His hair was blonde, not black, and his skin was the color of the living, hidden under more dirt.

The boy waved the fairy away. "I'm okay, Ciela," he said. "Just a little…surprised. I certainly wasn't expecting _that_."

He stood up slowly, shakily, and Impa realized a third thing. "Um…boy? Where are your pants?"

Link flushed a bright red. Of course she had to notice that. He tugged his tunic down self-conscioulsy. "In a bush."

"Why?" asked the tall imposing Sheikah that he assumed to be Impa.

"They got caught there while I was hiding from some guards." There was a faint smile playing at the corners of Impa's mouth. "Don't laugh at me! it was _her_ idea!" He pointed accusingly at Ciela.

The two females burst into peals of laughter and Link huffed haughtily, folding his arms across his chest. His tunic came up. He quickly yanked it down again. That made them laugh harder. "Well, you certainly are a very intimidating figure," Impa chortled.

"I can't wait to tell Princess Zelda," Ciela added.

Link's eyes widened in alarm. "Don't you dare!"

Impa was practically rolling on the floor. Link needed to get them moving along. He pulled the princess's letter from his pouch. He held it out to the Sheikah who managed to get her mirth under control long enough to take the envelope. She grew somber as she read its contents. Link didn't like her new look; it worried him. "What is it?" he asked.

Impa looked up from the letter and quickly tucked it into a pocket of her outfit. "Nothing important, Zelda was just explaining the situation to me. She wants me to teach you her lullaby and send to up the mountain for the Goron's Ruby."

"What about the Ocarina of Time?" Ciela asked.

Impa looked at the fairy sharply. "She told you about that?"

Link nodded.

"You're first priority is the stone," Impa said. "Come back once you've got it and we'll worry about the ocarina."

"Okay," Link agreed. "What about the song?"

"Do you have something to play it on?" Link pulled out his Fairy Ocarina. Impa smiled slightly when she saw it. "Your ancestor had that when I taught him this song. He was a lot like you. Short…"

"Hey!" Link yelped.

"Confident, scared, ready to do what had to be done. Although he did have pants on…" Impa continued. Link let out another indignant cry as Ciela giggled. Impa shook her head, chasing away the memories. "Anyways. Are you ready?"

Link nodded and Impa began to sing. She had a soft voice that suited the sweet yet sad song perfectly. Link felt it burrow deep into his soul and root there. He would always remember it. He played it back to the Sheikah and a gentle breeze cropped up in the still room.

Even Ciela was calm when Link lowered the ocarina. It didn't last long. "You are a _beast_ at that thing, Link! Woo-hoo!"

Link grinned and blushed. Impa gave him an approving nod. "As good as your ancestor."

That meant more to Link than all the praise in the world.

"Let me give you a boost out the window," Impa offered. "After that, just follow the hill until you find the gate up the mountain. It will no doubt be guarded, but I'm sure you'll find a way past somehow."

"Thanks, Impa," Link said sincerely.

"Anytime. Good luck." She bent down and laced her fingers together. Link stepped on them and she boosted him up. He scrambled through the small hole. "And Link?"

He turned around and poked his head into the cell, thinking that she was about to impart some ancient Sheikah wisdom. "Yes, Impa?"

"Get yourself some pants."

Link flushed red again and muttered something under his breath. Ciela giggled and flew after his disappearing form. "Thanks, Impa."

"Take care of him."

"I will," Ciela promised.

And Impa was alone again. She sighed and sat down, the enchanted cuffs chafing her wrists. They had a hard road ahead of them. She hoped they would make it. If they didn't, well, the world was doomed. Impa pulled the princess's letter from her pocket and read it again.

_Bad things are happening once more and Captain Mustang is at the center of them. I do not know what his plans are yet, but he wants the Spiritual Stones. He's using Link to collect them. We can only assume that he hopes to open the way to the Sacred Realm._

_We must not let this happen._

_Help Link in any way you can, Impa. Teach him my lullaby and point him in the right direction. Then get to the Ocarina and protect it. Make sure no one gets it. If we fail, Impa, it will be the end of everything._

**Enia: I love torturing my characters. So much fun! And did you like the way I did the Poes? I sorta tried to mix the OoT ones with the TP Poes. I think they turned out okay. And yes, Sharp was British. I know there are only two Composer Brothers, but when I was writing this I thought there were three. The third ones, uh, Natural. Opps. He's their long lost brother, or maybe cousin. Don't know yet. Teehee. Bye now! Leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 4 Part 6: Bombs Away!

Chapter Four, Part Six

Bombs Away!

Link was couched behind a boulder in the dark, watching the shadowy forms of the two sentries guarding the gate to Death Mountain. Well, he was supposed to be watching them. In reality, he was a little more preoccupied with the fact that he didn't have any pants, and he was worried someone was going to sneak up on him and see. "Pay attention!" Ciela hissed in his ear as he tugged at the hem of his tunic.

"Sorry!" Link whispered. "I-it's just-this is so embarrassing!"

"Suck it up!" the fairy ordered. "You need to focus on getting past those guards. And besides, I'm sure you'll be able to buy pants from the Gorons."

"But I don't have any money," Link pointed out, whining.

"Then I'm sure they'll lend you some."

"Or they'll just laugh and enjoy my humiliation."

Ciela stared at the boy, unsure of what to say. "Suck it up or I'm going to kick you out from behind this rock!"

"But you don't have legs," Link said, grinning.

"Shut up!" The fairy was just a little too loud. Her exclamation echoed clearly through the night, and the guards jumped to their feet, spears up and ready.

"Who's there?" one of them called.

"It came from that way," said the other one, pointing in the direction of Link and Ciela's hiding spot. "Come on."

"Move!" Ciela hissed frantically.

Link rolled out from behind the boulder, keeping low and hoping the moon wasn't reflecting off his white legs. _That_ would've been embarrassing. He scurried over to a patch of scrub brush and ducked inside. The guards walked around the boulder, looking every which way, spears clenched in their fists. "Hurry," Ciela whispered in his ear. "Run through the gate!"

"They'll see me!" Link protested.

"I'll distract them! Go!" Ciela zipped out from behind the bush before he could protest. Grumbling, Link took off, trying to run as quietly as possible. He heard the guards' startled shouts and cries of alarm. "Ooo, I'm a ghost!" Ciela yelled. "I've come to suck your soul!"

Link almost stumbled with surprise, and he had to bite back a stream of laughter. He darted through the gate and leapt into the safety of the deep shadows. "You're lucky!" Ceila concluded her act. "I just ate two tasty souls back in the graveyard, and I'm rather stuffed. I will leave you whole…this time. Bwahahaha!" With that, she flew away, moving in a wide circle around part of the town before darting through some low bushes and under the fence. She searched around for Link.

"Over here," he murmured.

Ciela went to him. She was panting slightly. "…I'm a ghost?" Link sniggered.

"Shut up," the fairy huffed.

"I'm pretty sure ghosts don't go around saying, 'I'm a ghost'."

"I said shut up."

Link sniggered again. Ciela smacked him on the head with her wing. "Let's just go before they hear us."

Link started up the rocky path towards Death Mountain and the Gorons. Large, craggy boulders dotted the ground along with some sparse plant life. Bugs droned through the air, some as large as his fist. The path was worn and the air humid, and soon Link could feel sweat pouring down his face. He could barely see his feet as he placed them carefully on the ground, trying not to stub his toe on anything. Ciela's glow helped a little, outlining the bigger boulders and the shape of the bending, canyon-like path.

Something crashed into him. Linked yelped as he fell, landing heavily on the ground with a thud that forced the air from his lungs. The creature on top of him was scaly with long hairy legs that scrabbled over Link's body. "Spider!" he yelled and somersaulted backwards violently. The creature flew off, legs scratching at the ground. Link jumped up and drew his sword. He lunged forward and impaled the spider. It gave one final pained squeal and died.

Link pulled his sword out and re-sheathed it. He realized that he was shuddering and Ciela was sniggering. "What?" he demanded, turning towards her.

"That wasn't a spider," she said. "That was a Red Tektite."

Link harrumphed and stuck his nose in the air. "Well, same difference." He started striding back up the path, moving purposefully and confidently.

"Link?" Ciela called after a moment. "That's the wrong way."

Link spun around and stalked back the way he came, refusing to look at the snickering fairy.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they made it up the first hill. Link collapsed to the ground, chest heaving. "Wow, you're out of shape, Link," Ciela said brightly.<p>

"Am not!" Link panted.

"Oh, then it must be 'cause you're legs are so short."

"They are not short!" Link yelled.

"They are too," Ciela giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey," interrupted a new voice. It was low and gravely, like rocks grating together. "What's all the hubaloo about? Can't a guy get some decent shuteye around here anymore?"

Link peered around in the gloom for the sources, but all he could see were boulders. "Hello?"

"I mean, first there's all that shouting and racket in the village down the mountain," the voice continued as if it hadn't heard Link speak. "And there's all the shouting up in Goron City 'cause some thieves came in and stole our recently harvested crop of bomb flowers. Our chief isn't happy about that, let me tell you. So, I came down here to try and sleep. But there's all this banging and booming going on inside Dodongo's Cavern, and I can't sleep a wink! And when I finally managed to fall asleep, you two come blundering up the path, yelling. It's just so vexing!"

"Ciela," Link asked uncertainly. "Are the rocks talking to us?"

"Um…in a way," the fairy answered. "I think he's a Goron, one of the people who live here on the mountain."

"Oh! I think I've heard of them!" Link exclaimed brightly, glad to know something. "The Zoras told stories about them. Apparently, they eat rocks."

"Mmm…rocks…" the Goron muttered. "That's another reason I came down here; Dodongo's Cavern has the tastiest rocks ever! Well, except for that red rock Big Brother keeps hidden somewhere. Darbo's very picky about us not eating it. But the noises coming from inside were so scary I didn't want to go in."

"Er…that's nice?" Link said. "Look, I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Goron, but do you think you could tell us which way the Goron City is?"

"Oh, yes, of course." One of the boulders began to shift and move, growing taller. It stretched its bulky arms. "…Where are your pants, human boy?"

Link froze, flushing bright red, as Ciela cackled so hard she fell out of the air. "What?! It's pitch black! How can you see?!"

"Night vision," the Goron answered nonchalantly. "But seriously, where are your pants?"

"Th-they're invisible," Link spluttered. "I'm wearing them; you just can't see them!"

"Right…" said the Goron as Ciela continued to laugh her wings off. Link felt himself grow even warmer. He self-consciously tugged his tunic down. He wished something would interrupt and spare him from his humiliation. That or kill him.

Something shuddered violently and roared from within Dodongo's Cavern. The ground began to shake beneath their feet. "Oh no!" the Goron croaked in fear. "It's coming for us!" He began to waddle away from the cave as fast as he could.

"What's coming!?" Link demanded.

"Whatever giant beastie lives in Dodongo's Cavern!"

"You mean you don't know?"

"It's going to eat us!" wailed the Goron, curling up into a ball and rolling away.

Two glowing red orbs appeared in the dark depths of the cave mouth. A rumbling noise shook the boulders scattered across the ground, and Link had to fight to keep his balance. _I didn't really mean it! _he thought to the Universe.

A third bright spot appeared just below the orbs, yellow and orange. A sucking wind plucked at Link, trying to pull him forward. The glow grew brighter and bigger. "Run!" Ciela yelled, flying away as fast as she could. Link took off after her, bouncing up and down with every step. He could hear a high whistling sound behind him. He leapt forward, aiming for the center of a clump of boulders. A wave of heat hit him from behind and sent him flying. Link grappled at the rocks and just barely managed to catch one and hang on before he went tumbling into a ravine. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Link, you're on fire!"

"What!" Now that Ciela had mentioned it, he could feel a blazing, painful heat all across his back. Frantically, he flipped over on his back and rolled. Link could feel something crumbling beneath him, but the heat quickly died. He sat back up and ran a hand over his sweaty face. Link checked to make sure his hat was still on his head; somehow it had managed to stay on. He touched the hilt of his sword, then reached back to find his shield.

It was gone.

Link's heart jumped, and he searched around for it in a panic. His fingers met the still smoking, charred bits of wood scattered across the ground. His mouth dropped open. "That son of–" the monster roared ferociously behind him, "–broke my shield!"

"Language, Link!" Ciela gasped.

Link drew his small Kokiri sword and leapt out from behind his cover. "I'll kill it!"

The monster blew more fire at him.

Link fled up the path towards Goron City.

Ciela followed, sighing. "First his pants, now his shield. He's having a really bad day."

* * *

><p>The monster followed, of course. Link could feel it right behind him with every step. Occasionally, it would blow another gush of fire, and spots would dance before Link's eyes. Rocks slid out from beneath his feet, sending him tumbling to the ground, but he was up again in an instant and running. He tripped on boulders and scratched his legs on the low scrub brush. More Red Tektites jumped past him, terrified shapes in the dark. His lungs and legs began to burn; breath rasping down his throat, and his heart beat wildly in its cage.<p>

"You're almost there, Link!" Ciela yelled. "Come on!" She up ahead of him, her light dancing frantically. Link followed her as quickly as he could. The monster roared.

Suddenly, the path sloped downwards. Link nearly tripped over his feet in surprise. Ciela was hovering before a cave entrance. Link was fifteen yards away. He dove forward as the monster breathed fire, tumbling head over heels across the rocky ground. His elbow struck something painfully, and his entire arm went numb. He rolled through the entranceway and into a brightly lit cavern. The fireball flew over his head to crash into the opposite wall. Low gravely screams echoed through the air.

Outside, the monster bellowed in frustration; it couldn't get inside. It blew more fire, angry. Link stayed on the floor.

"What's all the hubaloo?" demanded an angry voice. Link heard footsteps stomp over to him. He cracked an eye open to see a pair of buff yellow legs to one side, just outside the stream of fire. "What did you bring to our doorstep, human boy?"

"Um, well, I'm not entirely sure," Link answered nervously. "But I think it wants to eat me."

"_I'll_ eat you if you don't get rid of it!" the Goron snarled. Link gulped.

"It's the monster from Dodongo's Cavern!" the sleepy Goron from the mountain called. "I was down there when it came out!"

"Shut up," snapped the other mountain dweller. The Goron did, sheepishly.

The monster roared again, and the flames died. Link quickly scrambled out of the way.

"Does he know he doesn't have pants on?" one of the other Gorons wondered quietly. Link flushed red.

"Yes, where are your pants?" asked the angry rock person. He had a swirl of curling red tattoos across his chest; Link took him to be the Big Brother the first Goron had spoken of; Darbo.

Link decided to…embellish. "They were eaten by the monster! Its massive teeth tore them right off my legs! I barely escaped with my life."

The crowd of Gorons gasped appreciatively. Ciela snorted. "A bush ate them more like." Link shot her an angry look.

"And you brought it here?" Darbo raised one craggy eyebrow.

Link quailed and looked down at the ground. "We didn't know where else to go."

The Goron folded his muscled arms across his chest. "It would be a less severe matter if we had our bomb flower crop, but alas we do not."

"They were stolen by the men who took over Kakariko Village, right?" Ciela asked.

Darbo nodded. "That's right. They swept in when we were all asleep. There was nothing we could do."

"This is good!" Link exclaimed. "We can help each other!"

Darbo eyed him sharply. He really was very big, Link realized. "Why would we want to help you, human boy? You brought that beast to our doorstep."

"I said sorry!"

"No, you didn't," Ciela interjected.

Link glared at the fairy. "You want to kill the beast; we want to free the village. You see, we were sent here on a quest for Princess Zelda, and–"

That was as far as he got. Darbo dissolved into laughter and collapsed to the ground. "Oh, that's rich! What asylum did you escape from, boy? Ha! The princess's hero is some little pipsqueak with no pants! That's a good one!"

"I'm not short!" Link shouted.

"Look, Mister," Ciela began, but Darbo was rolling across the floor, laughing his head off.

A smoldering heat built in Link's stomach. His eyes flashed dangerously. No one noticed but Ciela. It scared her. "Stop laughing!" the boy bellowed. His voice echoed throughout Goron City. Darbo's laughter choked and died. "I didn't come here to be laughed at! Tonight, I've been covered in mud, fallen over several fences, been terrorized by ghosts, snuck through a city, and been attacked by the woman I needed help from. I climbed all the way up this goddess-forsaken mountain, been attacked by a Tektite and some fire-breathing monster. I've lost both my pants and my shield. People keep laughing at me for not having pants. I'm tired, hot, hungry, and I hurt all over.

"You don't believe Princess Zelda sent me? Well, she did. She sent me to the Kokiri Forest to retrieve the Kokiri Stone. I snuck past the guards, and was captured by her crazy Captain of the Guard. She sent me up here to meet up with Impa who told me the Spiritual Stone of Fire was in _your_ possession. But all I get for me hard work is laughter and scorn! You don't want to help? Fine. I'm freeing that village no matter what, and that monster can fry you all to a crisp for all I care! Then I will come back here and take the stone from you by force if I have to!"

The city was absolutely silent. Darbo eyed Link carefully. "You have fire in your soul, boy. Maybe a little too much."

"Stop calling me a boy," Link spat. "I'm eleven."

"Which is still a boy," Darbo said firmly. "And you have much to learn."

Link rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" the Goron asked. "I did not say we wouldn't help."

Link froze, all the anger melting away. He turned back around slowly. "Really?" The big rock eater nodded. Link looked down at the ground and wrung his hands. "I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't really mean it all. My temper just gets away from me sometimes."

Darbo smiled and held out his massive hand. "All is forgiven. Shall we go knock some heads together?"

Link took the proffered hand; it engulfed his arm up to the elbow. "Yes, but…one thing before we go. Do you have any pants I could borrow?"

**Enia: Sorry for the long delay. Live happened. I hope that chapter wasn't too disappointing. And yes, I'm going to milk this pants thing for all its worth. Just wait until Zelda hears about it…bwahaha! So, I got a 3DS for Christmas and Ocarina of Time. I recently beat it and unlocked the Master Quest! It's awesome. I've died…a lot. Although Link doesn't really have pants in the game…Anywho. Please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 4 Part 7: Bomb's Away!

Chapter 4, Part 7

Bombs Away!

Link held the dark, coarse pair of shorts before his face. The fabric was itchy beneath his fingers, and the waist looked far too big. "They don't match," he said critically.

"What do you mean?" Darbo asked. The Goron was standing beside the large shopkeeper, arms crossed across his massive chest.

"It doesn't match," Link repeated. He placed the shorts against his green shirt. "See? It'd be fine if the shorts were black, but they're not. They're an awkward dark maroon color."

Darbo smacked his forehead with his palm. Ciela got right in Link's face, buzzing up and down. "Seriously, Link? There's a giant-monster-dragon thing outside, Kakariko Village has been overrun with baddies, Impa's in jail, we still haven't found the Stone, and _that's_ what you're worried about?"

Link shrugged. "What? It's important."

"No, it's not!" Ciela yelled.

Link stared at her with a look of indignant shock on his face. He spluttered, unable to find the words to best reprimand her. How could she not understand how important this was? Looking the part was 8/5ths of being a hero! Wait…that wasn't right. Math was never his strong suit.

Darbo stepped forward between the glaring boy and his fairy. "Link, those pants are good pants. They will serve you well and will not get eaten by bushes. So man up and deal with it."

Link pouted, his lower lip budging out. "But I'm not a man. I'm eleven."

"So you keep reminding us," Ciela sighed sarcastically.

"Don't make me stuff you in a jar," Link threatened.

"ENOUGH!" Darbo bellowed, thumping his fists against his chest. The sound echoed through the cavern and Link felt it throb in his chest. The big Goron scowled down at him. "You will stop complaining about the pants or else I will take them away. Mismatched pants are better than none."

"Yes, sir," Link gulped weakly.

"Good." Darbo looked between him and Ciela. "You will both stop wasting time with your banter. Who knows what's going on outside."

"Yes, sir," the fairy agreed, sounding just as scared as Link had.

Satisfied, the Goron crossed his arms over his chest again. "Now, we have one more thing to do before we go."

"And you were accusing me of wasting time," Link grumbled under his breath.

"I am talking!" Darbo rumbled. The boy shrank to about a fourth of his size. Happy, the Goron turned his back on the two and joined the shopkeeper behind the counter, bending down and rummaging around below their sight. Metal things clanked and rattled together nosily. Link stood up on his tip toes, trying to see, but the broad rock counter blocked his view.

Finally, Darbo stood back up, clutching a metal sheet in his hands. It's broad triangular top curved down to a tapered point at the bottom, and the silver, concavely rounded insides reflected the flickering torchlight. Darbo turned it over, handling it like a dinner plate, revealing the beautiful crest on the other side.

The golden, winged crest of Hyrule shone in the center, radiating red beams towards the blue whorls and patterns ringing the outside of the shield. Link gasped, a broad grin breaking out across his features. "Is that for me?"

"Indeed." Darbo nodded and held out the gleaming metal shield. Link stepped forward eagerly, practically leaping, to receive the gift. He placed his hands just below the Goron's. The shield was cold on his skin.

Darbo let go

Link's arms supported the weight for a split second before giving out. The shield fell and dragged him to the ground with it, hitting the stone with a sharp clang. Link yelped with shock and pain as his fingers got crushed between the metal and the rock. Everyone in the little shop burst into laughter. Link yanked his fingers out and blew on them, shaking them out.

"Oh, I forgot," Darbo chortled. "You're a wussy little human boy."

"I'm not little!" Link huffed, then added almost as an afterthought, "And I'm not a wuss, either."

The Goron just chuckled knowingly, turning to rifle through the shelves below the counter again. He reappeared holding a thick gold bracelet, narrowly avoiding smacking his head against the stone counter. He tossed the jewelry to Link who fumbled to catch it in his surprise.

The bracelet was about three inches tall and just wide enough to fit snugly around his wrist, almost a quarter of an inch thick. The gold was dull and scratched as if it had been well-used long ago, and the symbol of the Gorons was etched into its surface, a sharp-edged paw. Link slipped it over his wrist but didn't feel anything change. There was no tingling rush of strength coursing through his limbs, no sudden sense of power. He only felt a little disappointed.

"It was given to the original Link when he came to us over one hundred years ago," Darbo said gravely. "Use it wisely."

"Thanks," Link murmured. He didn't know how to feel about what the Goron said. He knew he should eel proud to carry on the great legacy and to have people look to him for help like they did the old Link, but he couldn't help but feel that he would be judged based on what his predecessor had done in the past, not what he himself did.

"Pick up the shield, and let's get moving!" Ciela ordered, zooming excitedly around his head.

Link shook off his gloomy thoughts and grinned at her. He bend down and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the shield, hoping desperately that he would actually be able to pick it up and it wouldn't remain stubbornly on the ground as he heaved and struggled against it.

Luckily, he was able to lift it. The shield was still heavy, and he didn't think he'd be able to hold it for long, but at least it didn't drag him to the floor again.

"Wear it on your back and use it as a turtle shield," Darbo suggested. "That's what the first Link did."

There it was again. That shadow. This time, though, Link was glad for it and the advice it held. He didn't have his Kokiri Shield anymore – curse you monster thing! – so he was able to simply slide the his new one onto his back. The top of the shield kissed the back of his neck with its cold touch.

Ciela giggled. "It's almost as big as you are!"

"I feel like I'm going to fall over when I take a step," Link said uncertainly.

"You won't," the shop owner answered, speaking for the first time since the others had entered the store. "The power bracelet will provide a counter balance and keep you upright."

Link looked at him skeptically, not believing it.

"Go on, try it if you don't believe me." The big Goron gestured at the ground, challenging Link to try.

The boy glared at him but carefully lifted a foot into the air, stepping forward. Miraculously, he remained upright. The Goron gave him a smug 'I told you so' look as Link began to grin.

Darbo clapped his hands together loudly, drawing the attention back to him. "Good, now that that's sorted, let's get moving. Madame Fairy," he turned to Ciela, bowing slightly, "would you go see if the King Dodongo is still out there?"

Ciela giggled. "Madame Fairy; I like that." In a zip of light, she disappeared from the shop. Link and Darbo followed a moment later, Link still marveling over the fact that he could walk without falling over. "So, what's the plan?" he asked the Goron as they emerged into the main, brightly lit cavern of Goron City.

"Well, we need the bomb flowers to kill the Dodongo, but the invaders have our entire stock. So, we defeat them and throw them out of Kakariko Village so we can reclaim our bombs, then we come back and kill the beast."

Easier said than done, Link thought. "Impa is in Kakariko Village. She's imprisoned, but I think she's planning to escape so she can go find," he hesitated, concentrating on the even stairs in front of him to mask the fact that he was thinking about what exactly he should tell the Goron, "something."

Ciela reappeared, panting excitedly. "It's still there. It's laid down and it's watching the entrance. We'll never be able to get past it."

Darbo cursed in a low voice. Link resisted making a snarky comment for fear of getting smacked. "Is there a back way?" he asked.

Darbo thought about it, annoyance painted across his entire face. "Well, we could go through the volcano. We'd have to move quickly, and we'd have farther to go to get to the village, but it's better than getting roasted by the Dodongo."

"Is there a way there?"

The Goron nodded. "There's a tunnel from my room that will take us straight there. Follow me."

He led them through the circling hallways and steep stairs of the city. Decorative pots dotted the corners of the stairwells, accompanied occasionally by flickering torches, and all the Gorons they encountered stepped back to let them pass. In no time, they found themselves at the bottom of the city. The giant Goron statue seemed to stare down at Link and as he walked by. He turned around to keep watching it, refusing to blink, until Darbo stopped outside a massive door imprinted with the same paw that was on Link's bracelet.

Darbo braced his hands against the stone and pushed on it will all his might. The door rumbled upwards with an ear-rending grinding noise, revealing the shadowed passageway to a dimly flickering room. The Goron led the way, Link and Ciela right behind him.

There wasn't much time to stop and admire the grand room because Darbo instantly set about opening the passage to the volcano, but Link still managed to stare around in awe for a moment. The carpet beneath his boots was thick and plush, and his feet sank into it about three inches. The walls were draped with woven tapestries of Goron art and history.

Then, before he could take in anymore, Darbo was grabbing him by the back of his shirt and yanking him into the tunnel, ignoring his protests that he could walk, thank you very much! "Move quickly and keep close to me," the Goron ordered, his voice gruff. "Don't stop, not for anything, no matter what you see. Got it?"

"Got it," Link wheezed. The collar of his shirt was beginning to cut of his air supply.

"Good."

The tunnel grew warmer, a little bit at first, but then it became noticeably hot. Sweat popped out across Link's face, and almost instantly his clothes began to stick to his skin. Darbo released his choke hold on Link's shirt and began to move faster.

Link's short legs struggled to keep up. He had to start jogging, then running as Darbo increased the pace even more. Ciela was a constant buzzing drone in his ear. He spotted a glowing red light at the far end of the tunnel, and then they were barreling through it and out into the volcano. The heat hit him like a sledgehammer, knocking the air from his lungs.

The volcano crater was massive and filled with steam and smoke. Red hot lava bubbled around the rocky outcroppings and islands, spewing gas as the bubbles broke. On the other side of the crater, across a rickety bridge, Link could see a spot of something gray standing out against the uniform brown.

They ran across a second bridge, the tar-covered planks shuddering under their pounding footsteps, and all Link could think about was the baking heat. It was frying his skin, cooking his feet in their boots, and he felt like he was shriveling up like a fruit losing all its moisture. His throat was so dry it was painful, and the hot air scorched his lungs. His heart thundered in his chest. It was going to give out. Something was going to burst, and he was going to die here, his body baked into leather.

Something roared in his ears. Darbo was looking back at him, mouth open, but Link couldn't make out a thing. His foot caught a heavy rock, and he went sprawling, but Darbo's hand was around his arm, and then the Goron was slinging him into the air and across his broad back. There was a bright spot bouncing through his vision, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Then a cool breeze brushed across the back of his legs. Link shuddered involuntarily in relief. The blessed breeze grew stronger and stronger, and then they left the heat and fire behind for the dark night and its soft wind. The air was still warm, but it felt as cool as an autumn night after the vicious heat in the volcano.

Darbo carefully laid the boy on the rocky ground, looking worriedly at his beat red face. Ciela fluttered about the boy's head, chittering nervously in a voice too high and fast for non-fairy ears.

"Is he alright?" asked a high-pitched, musical voice. Something rustled and stirred the air. It was the most beautiful voice Link had ever heard, so the speaker must be beautiful too. Link slowly cracked his eyes open; he wanted to see what she looked like.

But when he looked upon her, so hopeful and expectant, his eyes began to burn, and his brain began to boil.

**Enia: So, I was working on the middle part of this chapter during math a few days ago (because who actually does math during math?) and I came to an amazing realization. Who do we know that travels through time and space, has multiple reincarnations, travels with a female companion, has a bag that's bigger on the inside, and isn't the Doctor? Link! He's a Time Lord! Mind blown!**

**Link: O.O What?! Gah! *collapses to the ground***

**Enia: *prods his prone body with her foot* I think the sheer awesomeness killed him. Opps. But, as you have probably guessed, this will very soon become a Fanfiction! Coming…sometime. I almost have the first chapter done, but I don't know what to call the story. Any ideas?**

**So, goodbye and please leave a review! And who do you think the newcomer is?**


End file.
